Total Drama Wasteland
by BigBenjamin
Summary: After Total drama is cancelled Chris is offered by a mysterious stranger to do a new season with them. Now Chris with new funding as created a apocalyptic like setting for the brand new cast of contestants that he has invited to win 5 million dollars Who will win when they must face harsh weather, very low supplies and monsters. TD own by fresh and this is a OC story. (APPS CLOSE)
1. App

**Hey everyone Ben here and I am making my first ever all oc Total drama story. I have been in a few of them as of lately and I really like them and so I decided to do one of my own. So pretty much I need 20 ocs 10 girls and 10 boys. I do have a couple of rules.**

**Rule 1: no Mary Sue or Gary Stu**

**Rule 2: please don't have them related to a previous contestant**

**Rule 3: limit of 2 characters to send in**

**Rule 4: I prefer it over reviews but I'll still take PM sent**

**Thank you for listening.**

**XXX**

"You can't do this to me do you know who I am?" Standing in front of a desk stood the middle age wash up host, Chris Mclean.

Sitting on a rather large red chair was the boss of the company. "Look Mclean I am well aware of your… extensive career but after last year's performances and the lack of episodes I see no reason why is should continue the Total Drama series."

Chris face turns bright red of anger. Years of working and after failed gig after failed gig he finally return to his fame because of this show and be damn if will let it die this way.

"Give me another chance the fan need me." Chris almost beg.

"I'm sorry McLean my hands are tied I'm sorry unless you find the money this season will be cancelled… Good bye Mr. McLean."

After a minute of a few unpleasant words were said mostly by the old host. Chris Mclean was thrown out of the studios by 2 security guards. Chris with a growl stood up and brush the dirt off his suit. Wait in a old crappy red pickup was his assistant Chef Hachet who was in a middle of a fashion magazine.

"How did it go Chris?" Chef said nonchalantly.

Chris sighs and gets in the shotgun side of the car. Chris had a distraught look on his face as Chef said nothing and began to drive off.

They sat in awkward silence until McLean's phone went off cutting through the silence Chris look down and pick up and answer. "Hello Chris McLean here" the ex host sang the last part of his name. However he heard somethign unexpected.

"Hello Mr. McLean" A low female voice heard. "I heard you lost your show." She brought up as Chris's face turn to annoyance

"Yes I did... who is this?"

"Who I am doesn't matter but me and my employer does not want this show to end... so we are offering you a set, a crew and investments" She said as Chris face lit up. "however we would like a good amount of the profit."

"I understand and thank you..." He hung up. "Chef we got ourself a sixth season haha"

"How?" Chef look over.

"Some random woman offered us all we need." Chris's hand rub together

"And you don't find that at all suspicious?" Chef question.

"Nope"

Chef shrug as they drove off to the new set. They over look a set that look more like the Apocalypse storm by. It was a big run down factory with shattered windows and the holes everywhere. The surround land cape was nothing but a barren wasteland. To the far south was a junk yard and to the east was a town that was used to test missiles and was newly gone. The host grins. "This is going to be the best season yet... Chef send out the apps"

Chef mumbles and walks off.

**XXX**

Application

(Basic info)

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Where are they from:

(Physical appearance)

Hair:

Eye:

Skin tone:

Body design:

(Attire)

Normal clothing:

Swim wear:

Sleep wear:

Accessories:

Battle gear:

(Facts)

Personality:

Back story:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strength:

Weakness:

Fears:

Hobbies:

Relationship yes or no:

If yes then with who:

Who would they be friends with:

Who would they be enemies with:

Audition Tape:

**Can't wait to see what you guys send in and this is not a first comes first serve and I hope you guys will like this. Seeya next time.**


	2. accepted contestants

**Thank you for all who have currently submitted. If you have sent in a app but don't see him or her in the list below don't sweat they are probably still being debated on by me and my brother and a deeper look into the set. Thank you all have check this out and if you have any challenge ideas don't be afraid to suggest them. Remember the theme is Wasteland apocalypse.**

**XXX**

Inside the factory the crew were fixing up some of the problems however at minimal wage if they are lucky they don't seem to be checking everywhere for structure hazards.

"How many have sent in so far, Chef" Chris ask coming over drinking a cup of coffee.

"Not many Chris but it's only been a couple of days more will submit so don't get your panties in a knot" chef comment as he was watching a TV screen. Chris smiles as they are waiting for more as they sip and drinking coffee laughing at a few of the audition.

(Who has made it so far)

Guys

1- Reese Smalls- The opportunist- By Dusty Watermelon

2- Rick Elvison- The Redneck—By AdmiralB

3- Max Anderson- The Brain- By V.I.Y.H

4- Trevor Mitchell Prador- Silent Songwriter- Kutey8

5- Dutch Orlov- School yard bully- Zombiefear101

6- Seth emerson- The Physical Power Tower- Zak Saturday

7

8

9

10

Girls

1- Kathleen Amber Carter- The shy doormat- By TDSuperFan

2- Kristen (no last name)- The Realist- By ShadedLyht

3- Ruby Norman- Tough Outcast- Zombiefear101

4- Nicole Anderson-The Psysco- invaderzimdibfan

5- Sienna Dawn Morris- Shy Shy Opportunist- CyanoticNightmare

6 - Tyki GearSmith- Level-Headed Soldier- MontresorMari

7

8

9

10

**Thanks for submitting.**


	3. almost there

**We are more than half way there we currently got 12 out of the 20 contestants. To see who is in it just go to chapter two it is all there. We need 4 more girls and four more guys. Also if any of you have a challenge idea just PM me. I got some interesting people so hope you guys enjoy. Hopefully I'm able to get the next 8 very soon. I don't know any of the characters. And Total drama belongs to fresh TV.**


	4. more accepted

**This is who is in it so far and I made it so there be 22 and not 20 and we got some pretty cool entries so just 5 more. 2 more guys and 3 more girls and if you didn't make it it was either app was missing stuff or I couldn't see myself using them. so hopefully by tomorrow or so we have everyone. see ya then.**

Guys

1- Reese Smalls- The opportunist- By Dusty Watermelon

2- Rick Elvison- The Redneck—By AdmiralB

3- Max Anderson- The Brain- By V.I.Y.H

4- Trevor Mitchell Prador- Silent Songwriter- Kutey8

5- Dutch Orlov- School yard bully- Zombiefear101

6- Seth emerson- The Physical Power Tower- Zak Saturday

7- Antonius do Vincenzo- The Mobster's Sole Heir- Cream of the Ice

8- Dakota Monroe- The Optimist- RainbowLolipops

9 - Ryan Malachi Walker- The careless outsider- NightWolfx13

10-

11-

Girls

1- Kathleen Amber Carter- The shy doormat- By TDSuperFan

2- Kristen (no last name)- The Realist- By ShadedLyht

3- Ruby Norman- Tough Outcast- Zombiefear101

4- Nicole Anderson-The Psysco- invaderzimdibfan

5- Sienna Dawn Morris- Shy Shy Opportunist- CyanoticNightmare

6 - Tyki GearSmith- Level-Headed Soldier- MontresorMari

7- Audrina Marie Moore- rebellious princess- Her Graces the Duchess

8- Yuna Fields- Clueless Prodigy- Star of Fate

9-

10-

11-

**Thanks for submitting.**

**PS for those curious about the battle gear i meant what would they use or make out in a wasteland to fight off monsters, bad guys or the elements. seeya next time**


	5. almost done

**Awesome news we have almost everyone but two people 1 girl and one guy. So send them in and the ones I like will be in and hopefully we can start this rodeo. **

Guys

1- Reese Smalls- The opportunist- By Dusty Watermelon

2- Rick Elvison- The Redneck—By AdmiralB

3- Max Anderson- The Brain- By V.I.Y.H

4- Trevor Mitchell Prador- Silent Songwriter- Kutey8

5- Dutch Orlov- School yard bully- Zombiefear101

6- Seth emerson- The Physical Power Tower- Zak Saturday

7- Antonius do Vincenzo- The Mobster's Sole Heir- Cream of the Ice

8- Dakota Monroe- The Optimist- RainbowLolipops

9 - Ryan Malachi Walker- The careless outsider- NightWolfx13

10- Hardington 'Hardy' Mayes- he Feminine Gentleman- Linkonpark100

11- Eric Styker- Hot Nerd- Aurora Swann

Girls

1- Kathleen Amber Carter- The shy doormat- By TDSuperFan

2- Kristen (no last name)- The Realist- By ShadedLyht

3- Ruby Norman- Tough Outcast- Zombiefear101

4- Nicole Anderson-The Psysco- invaderzimdibfan

5- Sienna Dawn Morris- Shy Shy Opportunist- CyanoticNightmare

6 - Tyki GearSmith- Level-Headed Soldier- MontresorMari

7- Audrina Marie Moore- rebellious princess- Her Graces the Duchess

8- Yuna Fields- Clueless Prodigy- Star of Fate

9- Feline Dove Fallon- Punk Goth- CyanoticNightmare

10- Addie Smith- miss bubbly- TotalDramaGirl01

11- Jace (Jaycee) Vega- The Lonely Musician- HomestockBoy


	6. The new kids on the wasteland

**We have finally done it all 22 contestants have been chosen. Go sea chapter 5 to see who is in it. I do not known Total drama or any of these OCs they all belong to their respective owners and fresh TV. Also I will have general questions for you at the end of these chapters to check in with everyone and I hope you all enjoy this. Thank for all who have submitted and if you are out first I'm sorry.**

"Hello viewer and guess what my baby is alive haha." Standing in the middle of the wasteland right in front of the imposing factory stands none other than the middle age host himself Chris McLean.

"As you might recall after ruining important cultural pieces in World Tour, polluting an entire island in Revenge and then sinking that island in All-stars we all had to face one of the worst tragedies this world as ever seen… they cancelled Total Drama…" Chris turns away from the camera as he fought back a single tear.

"However you know what they say you can't keep something good down for long and my new friends in the… well they didn't really say however we are under new management." He chuckles. "Take that director… anyways we also have a lot more funding, oh and don't worry it's not for making this play safety certified."

He points behind him at the large factory. The windows are still shattered and it's about 3 stories tall but some of the holes in the roof were patched. It was a dark grey with reddish brown spots around showing the rust of it.

"If you haven't guest yet these 22 vict… I mean contestants will be competing in a end of the world scenario, where they must survive not only each other but the elements and whatever else we have in store for them." The host chuckles as he grins at the camera.

"This is going to be awesome… well tune in now for the most thrill seeking season yet on…"

"TOTAL"

"DRAMA"

"WASTELAND"

The camera turns back own seeing Chris McLean standing near a destroyed and run down road. "And we are back now we are just waiting for our first contestant… oh and hear they are now."

Chris says as the camera pans out and sees an old rusted down red pickup truck zooming this way with Chef driving the pickup and in the back of the pickup holding on for dear life was the first contestant.

"Now everyone give a warm welcome to our first contestant… Max Anderson" Chris smiles as the pickup stops right in front of Chris as Max practical fell off the truck.

The boy who is picking himself up had long spikey blonde hair that was done in a ponytail going to his shoulders. He had some unusual purple eyes and an average size tan skin body. He at the moment was wearing some cool red goggles with a green short sleeve shirt that says 'Chick's Dig Nerds'. Long blue jean pants with black belt with a danger symbol buckle, and finallu orange converses.

"My gawd that thing is a driving death trap… Chef are you sure you do not wish for me to examine the truck I'm sure with the right adjustments I…" Max offers before the truck quickly sped off making a dust cloud of sand appear as Max begins to cough wildly waving the dust away.

"Welcome Max to Fort Hachet!" Chris excitedly and proudly says.

"Umm… Mr. McLean… I think your using that term incorrectly." Max points out but all he receives was a glare in return from Chris.

"Just go over there and wait for the next contestant." Chris said with slight venom.

"Ok Mr. McLean" Max said as he walks over and sat in the shade near the "fort" as they waited for the next contestant. The pickup truck had return with another person in the back.

"Everyone please meet the next contestant Sienna Dawn Morris." Chris spoke and on the red pickup sat a girl she was a bit shaken up but overall she looks fine minus her messy hair.

She has Long waist length dirty blonde hair parted to the left with short bangs and curled ends. She has large baby blue doe like eyes with a small amount of eyeliner around them and different shades of brown eye shadow. She is 5'3" tall with a curvy body with some impressive assets and her skin is tan. She is currently wearing Short bright green skirt with a white hem and plain white low round collar T-shirt that shows her cleavage, with some plain white sneakers with green laces and green ankle socks.

"Not too shabby if I do say so myself." Chris spoke as if he was the man.

Sienna slowly got off the truck a bit trembling but soon she is able to calm herself. "Thanks for the ride Chef" she spoke softly with a sweet smile. Chef is taken back by the well-mannered girl chuckles.

"Finally a respectful maggot" He laugh as he drove off.

"Hello Chris this is… a lovely site" she lies but she really didn't want to hurt Chris's feelings.

"Why thank you Sienna… go sit next to Max over there" He spoke and with a nod she walk over to Max. "Yeah she won't last very long haha" Chris chuckles.

"Hello" Sienna said as Max gave her a nod as they began to converse however Chris being on schedule.

"Any who here comes the next contestant." Chris yet again said as the red pick up soon pulls up.

The new contestant went and jump out of the pickup and wave off Chef who soon drove off to go and collect the next contestant. This guy has light brown hair that is parted on the far left side. His bangs cover half of his forehead and sweep to the right side of his forehead with light brown eyes. He had a slight tan giving him a golden peach like tone. He only stood at a 5'6 but he did have broad shoulders and a slim body. He is currently wearing a bright purple v-neck tee shirt and white cargo shorts with quite a few pockets. He also has black and white checkered sneakers on his feet.

"Welcome to Fort Hachet Dakota Monroe so nice to have you in this deathtr… I mean show." The host gave off a nasty chuckle.

"Hello Chris I must say this place does look nicer than I expected." Dakota shook Chris's hand and looks around he did look nervous but not as nervous as the previous two.

"yeeeeah" Chris say awkwardly. "thanks anyways I hope you have a great time hear… I know I will" Chris laugh evilly catching the attention of the 3 current contestants.

"Is he always like that?" Sienna whispers.

"Have you never seen this show?" Max said back

Dakota walk over to those two and lean against the wall smiling at them waiting for the next contestant.

**Confession**

Dakota: this place doesn't really look that safe but what can you do… however Max and Sienna seem nice enough…

He gave an awkward smile and waves at the camera.

**End of confession**

When the camera's return a new contestant had already arrived and throwing her suitcases off the pickup glaring at Chef. "You know if you don't have that check while you're driving out here it could break down and you be alone… in a barren wasteland" Kristen spoke top Chef as he rolls his eyes at the realist as he drove off.

Kristen had dirty blond hair that was held up in a bon. Her skin was a nice shade of cream and some dark blue eyes. She had regular blue jeans on with a black crop top on with a pink heart in the middle. She also had a necklace on.

"Welcome to the fort Hachet I hope you enjoy your stay." The wash up smiles at her but all she did was study the fort and she said nothing for a second.

"Most likely not" Kristen barley whispers as she walk towards the group but stays away from them a bit obviously just wishing to be alone and just study the area.

Chris stares for a second. "Wow" Behind him the pickup came by.

"Got another one Chris haha..." Chris glances over and seeing in the back of the pickup was a rather big lad with an ever piercing glare.

"Everyone haha… meet Dutch Orlov" Chris seem to really like this one.

Dutch had short dark brown spikey hair and a soul patch to boot. His eyes were a piercing deep green and his skin was a bit pale. Dutch at the moment tower over the rest of the contestants. He had a black T-shirt on with dark green jeans and steel toed boots he also had a Yankees cap on the top of his head.

"Really?..." His eyes brows raise seeing the rest of the contestants not even remotely impressed.

"Welcome to the fort Dut…" Dutch walk right by Chris without even saying hi or acknowledging his existence as he roughly shove Dakote and Max out of his way as he went and sat in the shade getting out of the son.

"Out of my way losers" The tall boy spoke harshly. Max stood glaring but Dakota fell straight on his butt.

"Oh you poor thing" Sienna and Max went and help Dakota up as he gave them a slight nod thanking them.

**Confession**

Max is seen sitting in the confession with a scowl: I'm normally calm and rational but I can tell me and Dutch are going to have problems.

…

Dakota sat frowning: That wasn't every nice… in fact that was rude

…

Dutch flexing his muscles before looking at the camera: WHAT?... They were in my way and besides with competition like that I might as well be given the 5 million right now.

**End of confession**

Kristen didn't really didn't seem phase by his actions as she kept looking out studying.

Chris chuckle and wink at the camera as he turns as the pick up soon pulls up with yet another contestant. Chris however frown seeing this one unlike the other didn't even seem phase by the ride here.

"Everyone this is Tyki GearSmith" Chris said stepping back as she jump off feeling actually a bit intimidated by her.

It wasn't hard to see why, her hair was short and is jet black, she had deep green eyes that could pierce your soul. She did had a nice shade of tan those and is just about 5'3 feet tall. She at the moment is wearing her green beret surmounted on her head along with her a black tank top and white ragged scarf, navy green bombachas, and black combat boots. On her shoulders is a black ragged shroud.

She went without a word to her stop and took a seat close to the group of other teens but still her fair distances away.

"yeah…" Chris rub the back of his head watching the young soldier sit down.

Tyki staring out look over at her competition and was a bit surprise to fine a couple of them smiling and even wave at her. She just looks back out seeing the next pick up pull up ignoring them for now.

However this one even a bit shaken when he got off the pickup did make a few of the girls look even Tyki.

Chris chuckles to himself like he knew something they didn't. "Everyone this is Eric Stryker" He had very short dark brown hair (almost black), it's slightly spiked towards the front but it's so short that it just kind of makes it lift off of his forehead slightly, along with brown eyes and he has a muscular upper body and broad shoulders he might not have been the tallest but he had height to him too. Eric currently is wearing a black tee shirt and green cargo shorts and gray sneakers.

"Welcome to Fort Hachet Eric." Chris chuckles and they knuckle pound.

"Yeah thanks Chris this place looks awesome… I hope it as a basement." Eric chuckles a bit, taking a moment just to let it sink in watching the fort.

"Why?" Chris questions

"Oh a nice little base would pretty cool like my own personal bat cave." He chuckles a bit embarrass but Chris as seen weirder and shrugs.

"Whatever floats your boat Eric?"

Eric walks over to the group but he blushes a bit seeing some of the contestants. However it was not towards any of the girls but actually directed at couple of the guys hear. He wishes to stand next to one of them especially the one with light borwn hair and tan skin but he chose to stand between Kristen and Tyki.

"Hey" Eric says with a smile.

"Hehe hello" Kristen says twirling her hair a bit much to her own personal dislike for this action, Tyki just chose to nod to the handsome teen and look back out.

"GET ME OFF THIS THING" A young girl screams as the teens look over most in concern, some not really caring and one nasty one smirking.

"Ah there she is everyone meet Yuna Fields haha looks like she is enjoying her ride on the pickup." Chris chuckles evilly as the campers see a small girl hold onto the car for dear life. She had shoulder length chestnut hair, with wide childlike brown eyes (which were currently shut) and an overall average size to her with a surprising mature figure. She is at the moment wearing white shirt with a blue lightning bolt print in the center along with a pair of navy jeans, maroon boots, and three green bracelets on one arm.

The moment the pickup stop Yuna leap out of the pickup with a huge smile on her face. "That was… AWESOME… can we do it again" Chef only gave the prodigy a confuse stare before he drove off without a word. She only let out a childlike giggle. "Man this place is HUGE" she walks past Chris and look around with amazement. A certain type of innocence you don't see often.

She stops halfway as those she just remember something. She quickly ran back to Chris and shook his hand. "Sorry Chris I was kind of in the moment." She let out a giggle to a very unamused host.

"Umm Yuna, right? Why don't you come over here we love to meet you." Dakota spoke as Yuna turn as she walk over smiling. Her and Dakota along with a couple of other begin to chat.

**Confession**

Sitting in the confession with a huge smile is Yuna. "Man I always wanted to be on TV…" she gave a bit of a lovely look. "Hey Mimi I miss you" She blew a kiss to the camera.

Next we see Dakota nodding and says. "Well we got a lot of unique characters here… especially the Eric fellow… he seems nice" he says kind of looking off into space.

The camera turns back on as Tyki sitting there as she is cleaning her nails with a switch blade. "… idiots" referring to a certain few people before the camera shuts off.

**End of confession**

"Wow someone emo." Dutch says in the back but almost no one paid him any mind.

"Your close Dutch… anyways here comes our ray of sunshine Ryan Malachi Walker… give him a round of applause." Chris clap but no one really join in.

"… why did I sigh up again" Ryan groan getting off the pickup.

"For the 5 million" Chris answers back

"True" He said flatly and looks over at everyone else disliking all of them quickly. He had very short spiky hair style with four spiky bangs pointing upwards blending with his hair, hair black and white bangs. His eyes were grey and emotionless and if you squint some would say wolflike. He had a fair shade of tan. He is wearing a black short sleeve hoodie, grayish baggy shorts and black and white track shoes.

His face stay at flat and emotionless as it did as he came in as he walk over to the other teens but he kept walking until he was farther away from everyone being in the shade. Some would say he just kind of fell asleep leaning against the wall with his eyes wide open.

"Never a dark day with him around," Chris chuckles.

"I don't know Chris he's… weird" Chef said nervously as he does away.

Everyone for a couple of minutes as people talk to each other nothing of any real importance. However soon enough Chef soon pulls back up.

"Now on the complete opposite side of the spectrum is the depression miserable Addie Smith." The middle age host cheers.

"Umm what" Sitting in the back of the pickup with some messy hair that she was brushing down was Addie. She had blonde hair that went down to her waist with luscious curls. Her skin was a sun kiss tan and sapphire blue eyes. She is wearing a black strapless top, with skinny jeans and black stilettos.

She had a bright smile on her face looking at everyone she waves to them as Chris help her off the pickup.

"Thank you" she says.

"I wouldn't get used to that from Chris" Chef mutters before driving off yet again. Chris gave a roll of his eyes.

"Just head over to them and wait patiently." Chris spoke

"Ok" she said and walks over to them giving them a nice smile and she even wave to Ryan, Tyki and Dutch who for the most part ignored her. "Man this is going to be fun, I bet this place is full of surprises." Addie said looking around.

"You have no idea" Chris cackles evilly.

"What was that Chris" Eric looks over.

"Oh nothing that concerns you Stryker" Chris smiles and looks back out as the pickup seem to be pulling back in.

"I must darn saying Chef this is one purty little vehicle you got here Mr. Chef, I can recommend she as seem many tough and hardworking days" The redneck teen in the back said speaking to Chef Hachet.

"You bet Rick she had her fair sh…" Chef responds but Chris quickly interrupts.

"I'm on a schedule here Chef" Chef grumbles. "It is the eleventh contestant Rick Elvison"

"Oh howdy Chris" Rick leaps out of the pickup as Chef drove off as Rick wave him off. He had brown tousled hair, with tank skin and green eyes. He wore some classic blue overalls and a white T-shirt. He is current very fit being in the prime of his youth.

Rick gave a friendly wave to the other contestants he seem ready to get to the challenges. "Howdy folks, when are the challenges," Rick said with a hint of excitement.

"Soon my friend, very soon let me just get through 11 more contestants and then we begin." Chris laughs slightly. Rick nods as he walks over and waits with the rest.

Chris looks at the camera. "11 here and a 11 to go… who else will join this bunch of misfits will stay tune as Total drama wasteland will be right back." Screen fades as the commercials play.

The camera returns as Chris is smiling. "aaaaaaand we are back. Welcome back to Fort Hachet. Now we have 11 of our contestants already here meaning that the next half are coming up."

The red pickup is driving back down the crack road. As it soon comes to a complete stop, in the back was a girl who was like most holding onto the railing for dear life.

However the moment everyone including the cameras look at her she began to blush and tremble a bit.

"Everyone meet the 12th contestant Kathleen Amber Carter" Chris cheers as Kat slowly lower herself out of the pickup.

Kathleen had amber eyes and tan skin with a nice thin body. However her hair seem to be done by a painter almost with chestnut brown with auburn tips and bangs; Thick, Wavy, Upper-back length, Side swept bangs, Two wavy locks framing the sides of her face, Red poinsettia in her hair. She had on her is her white sleeveless chiffon blouse, a red necktie, Red jean shorts, and ironically tan gladiator sandals

"She won't last the night" Chef chuckles evilly before driving off.

Kathleen apparently heard him cause she did look away slightly almost ashamed but that disappear when she jump when Chris said rather loudly. "WELCOME TO FORT HACHET"

"eep" She squeaks before saying. "Hi….hi Chr… Chris… its nice… to… to be…"

"Glad you like it" The host chuckles and slightly (not really) shove her towards the group. Before she fell Ryan (who recently came closer to the rest) and Rick caught her before she fell. However she blush intensifies as she leap back flailing around however one of her hands hits Rick across the cheek.

"Oh…Im…. I'm so sorry" Kathleen cries out looking at the Redneck.

"Nah its ok Ma'am I had worse" Rick smiles as she went and hid in the back hoping on one notices her.

**Confession**

Dutch is sitting in the confession as he is barely able to hold in a laugh. "I will give her a week"

In the next confession is Kristen shaking her head disappointed. "I'll give her a day"

The next confession is Rick holding his cheek breathing in and out trying to hold back him crying out in absolute pain.

Finally does Kathleen herself who is twiddling her thumbs not making eye contact with the camera know millions are watching her. "I'm…. I'm a little shy… I hope… I hope…" After a second she loses her confidence and runs out of the confession.

**End of confession**

Chris chuckling to himself he does not see the Pickup pull up behind him. As he turns around he is met with someone chest to his face. Chris slowly looks up.

Standing in front of the host might have been the tallest contestant this season just a hair taller than the school yard bully in the back. He had jet black hair with neon yellow tips; he had a light tan to him along with navy blue eyes. He had a normal mid night blue T-shirt with white baggy jeans and black converse shoes.

His presence didn't go unnoticed as all the girls (minus Yuna) somewhat gawk at his handsome features.

"Everyone… meet the momma's boy himself Trevor Mitchell Prador" Chris exclaims as he look over at everyone as he slightly with only giving a slight nod to a few of the contestants goes and takes his spot. He had this air about him. He then sits and takes out a pen and paper and begins to write.

Max being a bit bolder than the rest. "Hey Trevor"

"Hello" is all he said as he return to his writing. Max soon sighs.

"You gave it a good try" Sienna smiles at him as he nods back.

Chris turn back to the road as the pickup was driving towards however this person was not cower like the other actually she was doing the complete opposite she was standing in the pickup laughing as the car bumps and moves.

Some people just stare at the young girl with the Mohawk.

"Everyone… this is Feline Dove Fallon" Chris said simply as the moment the pickup stop Feline jump down and land on her feet. "What ups B****es" she said but soon began to calm down from her little rush. "oh… haha… sorry about that" She smirks and walks over to Chris and fist bumps him.

"Hey guys" She waves as she walks back to the rest of the group.

Feline like said earlier a as brown Mohawk that is spike up and shave on both side, she as brown almost black eyes and a pale shade of skin. She is currently wearing a dark green crop corset with a black leather jacket over it with dark green skinny jeans and knee high black combat boots.

"Hey guys anything exciting I missed?" She questions the group.

"Nah not really we are still down a couple of guys." Dakota shrug.

"Well there are many colorful characters here I suppose" Addie adds smiling.

"Right on" Feline nods as the three of them look over see the Chef's pickup return.

"Everyone meet the next member of our band of misfits Hardington Mayes" Chris announce as a very thin and feminine looking boy a bit shaken up slides out of the pickup.

"Hello gents I'm Hardington but please call me Hardy" Hardy nods to everyone.

"There nothing Hard about you" Dutch unnecessary adds.

He had long black hair that was done in a ponytail, with brown narrow eyes and a pale feminine physique. He is wearing a purple hoodie, with blue jeans and red sneakers. He was slimmer than most of the other guys there but he as a nice air about him.

"I dear say this place looks dreadful… when I read it be a survival theme I dind't think you be this literal." Hardy says looking at the factory.

"That what we do best here at Total drama," Chris chuckles.

"This and terrible safety precautions" Kristen says looking up from her bored expression.

Chris with a glare groans. "Fine whatever Hardy go and sit with the rest of them I got a couple more to greet before we can get started."

Max and Sienna who have been hear the longest groan as they are starting to get a sunburn.

"I would hate to be this guy and complain in the first episode but… can we at least go inside and rest up and get out of the elements." Max groans.

"Nope" Chris says and looks back as yet again the pickup drop someone off.

However unlike the other contestants this one did not get out of the back instantly. She actually sat there with her hoodie covering her face and grumbling to herself. She look up. "Like I told your henchmen, send me back I don't even want to be on your stupid show." She hisses at the host.

"The list says otherwise Ruby." Chris smirks with a sly smile.

"Well you can't make me get out of this pickup and that's final." She pouts. Chris raise an eyebrow.

"Oh Chef" Chris sang as Chef got out of the pickup and got into the back.

"OK ok fine I'll get out…" Ruby tried to say but even with that Chef sit pick her up and toss her out of the pickup making her land on her butt on the hard ground. "Ouch… jerk" Chef laughs as he drove off to get the next contestant.

"This little snowflake hear is Ruby Norman everybody." Chris cheer as Ruby got up brushing off her hoodie.

Ruby was a bit different than the rest, she was an albino meaning her skin is a pure white along with pure white hair. Her hair is short in the back going down to her mid neck however in the front it covered the right side of her face going down as its tip touch her chin. Her eyes were "ruby" red. She is wearing a white hoodie that had a logo saying 'rock candy' on it with skulls around it. Black pants and white sneaker.

She stomp over to the rest of the gang muttering to herself.

"Wow someone looks like they are in a rotten mood." Feline whispers to herself.

"Yeah tell me about it" Ruby huffs not the least bit offended as she sits down near the shade not really liking the sun but the shade is almost gone making many have to return to the sun.

"Aww come Ruby smile for the camera and say hello to mommy?... you and Trevor have that in common haha" Ruby looks around not really knowing who Trevor is and he didn't really react so she just shrug it off.

**Confession**

Ruby walk in with an all too unamused look on her face. "Hey Ruby… yes mom?" She mocks in a motherly tone. "Here a great idea for you to open up… how about a sign you up without your permission to a show infamous for injuries and a psychotic host… thanks mom" She blows her hair out of her face.

**End of Confession**

The pickup began to pull up again, in the back the moment the truck stop the teen gave a sigh as he slowly got out and pulls out a small little watch as he began to tinker with it. He sighs frustrated. "Stupid bumpy roads making me drop stuff."

"Everyone this is Reese Smalls say hello to everyone Reese" Chris says noticing Reese lack of attention. However he does look up at the competition.

"Wow no wonder your show was cancelled recently you seem to be running out of idea's" Reese's smiles as Chris forms as Reese gave of a friendly laugh. As he walk by him. "Don't mind me I just need to finish this… Chef's less then desired driving made me drop this on the pavement… made him drive back I did."

Eric looks over. "Cool watch is it yours."

"Oh not really I found it and I'm just seeing if I can get it to work but if it does I got myself a new watch." Reese smiles.

"Define new" Ryan says in one of his rare moments.

Reese smiles a bit. He was small with a pale skin tone and curly, light brown hair. His eyes are blue. He had some orange shorts on with a white sweater and a black shirt underneath.

"Besides I like the old rusted look, never been a big fan of the brand new look anyways." Reese explains.

"Why they are so clean and they have a beautiful shine." Addie smiles. Reese glances up before going back to work.

"Of course you like shiny things" Feline smirks while a couple other smirk and giggle. She gets a fist pound but the albino.

Addie glares at that certain group before looking back out with her nose in the air.

"Come on let's not try to make enemies on day one" Dakota getting in the middle.

"Yeah Dakota's right" Eric agrees making Dakota blush.

"Oh the drama how I love it… anyways those the next contestant is pulling up now so camera this a way." He smirks giving one of his million dollar smiles as he looks over at the pickup pulling up. However Chris frowns noticing that the back of the pickup was empty. Chris look around a bit before going to Chef.

"Hey Chef where the next is the next contestant?" Chris raises a eyebrow

"… in shotgun" Chef looks away ashamed.

Chris confused look over at shotgun noticing that someone was indeed sitting there. "Aww thank you Sir Hachet for being such a gentlemen." The young teen got out of shotgun and walk over to Chris. "Hello Mr. McLean." She curtsey slightly.

"umm yeah nice to meet you too… this is Audrina Marie Moore." The young looks at the rest and catching a few gawking glances by some of the guys. Unaware to most of them she was already picking a few who could really benefit her later in the game.

She had an amazing figure to her. She had ash blonde hair that was done in a curly bob. Her eyes were doe-like and they were violet. No one could tell if they were natural or contacts. She was porcelain white with rosy cheeks easily being the second palest in the group. She is wearing a long sleeve ivory lace blouse under a sleeveless lavender satin dress. The dress has a hot pink sash with flowers. She is also wears matching flats.

"Hello everyone I hope you can forgive me in advance as you will all lose to me." She says all too sweetly.

"Whatever you say, your majesty" Ruby says mockingly bows as she got a smirk from Feline.

Audrina glares but shrugs it off. Almost all the guys and one or two of the girls seem to be gawking at her even some of the stubborn ones like Trevor and Reese's couldn't help it. Eric and Dakota didn't even remotely seem phase by her presence.

Audrina looks at all the dirt and frowns at this. "Oh… it's going to be one of those situations… oh well"

Chris smirks. "I say she one of my better picks. Anyways here come the next guy. Seth Emerson" Chris says happily. The teen on the pickup might not have been the tallest but he was defiantly the biggest when coming to muscle.

Audrina says "woah"

Trevor and Dutch seem to be a bit intimidated by this guy. Seth walk over and fist bump Chris even those Chris slightly wrinces with that fist bump. "Hey there Chris it's great to be here." He whistle looking at Fort Hachet. "Man this place is massive looks dangerous." He says with a massive smirk on his face.

Seth was the third tallest there, he is quite muscular. He has short auburn hair and hazel eyes. He had an eastern tan to him. He is currently wearing a Green-Yellow, V-Neck, T shirt and a mantis colored, Long-Sleeved, T-Shirt worn underneath. With a pair of mint colored Jeans and finally teal colored Sneakers.

"Trust me Seth in the fort is possibly the safest place in this zone." Chris response.

"You are talking like there monsters out here." Seth laughs but Chris's grin only grew. "…oh really?"

"Wait monsters that AWESOME" Eric smiles hearing this.

"That's a guy who knows how to live." Seth smiles at Eric and gives him a thumbs up.

"Mo…mo…monsters!" Kathleen says shaking not expecting that.

"Don't worry I got your back girl." Feline comforts her as Kathleen thanks her.

Seth walks over and goes to Eric who is a bit uncomfortable always having trouble being near handsome guys. However Seth talks about monster and soon superheroes.

Eric looks at Seth and smiles as he impresses Seth with his knowledge on superheroes.

Chris smiles cruelly knowing they have no idea what they have in store for them. "hehe suckers..."

"Umm Chris?" Chris gets his shoulder tap form behind. Making the middle age host jump back in shock.

Standing behind him is a girl who was interestingly wearing very masculine clothing and even was in a masculine stance waiting for him to finally notice he was behind him.

"Oh your Jace right?" Jace nods. "Oh... Everyone meet Jace Vega." He says making the other look.

Jace hair is scene cut black hair that hangs over his left eye with blonde roots and tips, his eyes were light blue, framed with gray and with pale fair skin. He is short with a lovely womanly body with a hourglass look to it. He is wearing a gray oversize t-shirt with the sleeves cut off, with black skinny jeans, navy blue bandanna tied around neck, black combat boots and finally with a binder.

Chris holds out his hand as he shakes it. "Welcome to fort Hachet" Jace looks at Chris and then the rest a bit uncomfortable as walks over. He walks over as was greeted by welcoming committee.

"Hello Jace welcome to our little family" Hardy says happily as Jace stares at him a bit.

"Umm hello," He rubs the back of his next wishing he brought some of his instruments.

Jace walk by trying not to make eye contact with anyone hating having people watch him.

"She cute" Hardy says a bit offhanded just a minor compliment.

"Yeah but not really looking for a girl," Seth says in return shrugging.

Jace stiffens at this not at what Seth said but at Hardy's word.

**Confession**

Jace walks in and sits down crossing his legs in a manly way. He looks up and says. "Ok I do have confession... you see... I'm a guy" He pauses for a second and ponders before he speaks again. "Not in the I have a d*** type of way... you see I was born in a girls body but..." he looks away ashamed. "I am suppose to be a guy... I'm transgender" He looks down sadly as if recalling something. "...Just another little f*** up"

**End of Confession**

"Chris I think have a sunb..." Dakota was about to say before Chris interrupts.

"We got 2 more contestants left ok sheesh." Chris says as he drinks a nice cold glass of water.

Soon the last guy was coming in on the red pickup. But you could hear a faint sound of classical music being played. The pickup stops as Chef was in the middle of enjoying the classical as the last guy just slid off the back.

Chris walks over to Chef who was in the middle of enjoying the classical music. "Chef come on your not on break and you only have one more to get, now go." Chef grumbles he was really enjoying the music as he drives off.

Chris however then looks nervously at the new contestant. "Hello Antonius... hows the business?" Chris looks as Antonius shakes his hand.

"Oh it's doing fine and it will do a lot better if I'm able to get that 5 million." He nods to Chris and walks off to the other contestants. Eyeing each one of them.

Antonius had a nice body with some muscles but not to much. He as mysterious grey eyes and a nice shade of olive skin. His hair is a slicked back in a quasi-pompadour style that's meant for shorter hair, it now resembles a black mane. He also as some sideburns and a soul patch, He is wearing a a form-fitting dress shirt and grey pants, are covered up by a black, double-breasted pea jacket and a grey scarf. He also wears black loafers (Italian leather, naturally), and a white, silk handkerchief. He smiles as he walks over

"Man who is this guy" Audrina says a bit rudely.

"Oh hello Madam" Antonius walks up to her and takes her hand and kisses the back of it. She looks away to hide her blush as with a smirk Antonius walks past her as he sees a opportunity.

"Hello good Sir I must say you have a impressive physique" Antonius compliments Seth. Seth looks over and smirks as he flecks for him.

"Jealous?"

"Oh yes... I do some workout but... I'mm to lazy to actually go any farther thanw hat I got now." He says looking away shamed at his laziness.

"I wouldn't say that you still have a nice built but I could always help you get better." Seth offers.

"Really?... you would do that for me.. thanks... that is a nice offer especially for a guy like me... guys like me don't last long" He sighs and walks to the end and leans against the wall sad.

He yearns a few frowns.

"Probably right those." Dutch chuckles to himself

"yeah thanks for reminding me," Antonius sighs depressingly

Dutch gets a few glares as people are getting sick of his outburst.

"How about you do us a favor and be quite for 5 minutes if that is even possible for you?" Max sneers as Dutch sits up glaring at him.

**Confession**

Antonius is sitting there smiling to himself. "A bunch of uncultured fools, so easy and so stupid they do't even comprehend there own imminent failures... just one sad story and boom... everyone is wrap around your fingers" he smirks at the camera and walks out.

The camera buzzes back on seeing Audrina. "He must think we are all stupid doesn't he... well he is rigth about the rest but not me... i see right past that good guy act... he will see I'm the true winner here"

**End of confession**

"Woah drama on the first day... sweet, but hey guys save it for later we only got one more contest..." Chris's radio goes off. "Hold on... oh Chef... where are you we been waiting for you..."

Chris looks over. "Wait... what do you mean she took it,... who is She? and What is it?"

However he was cut short when everyone heard maniacal laughing coming form down the road. Chris glances over along with the rest seeing the red pickup zooming towards them. Behind the pickup miles away is a small dot which happens to be Chef chasing the pick up.

"That must be Nik..." Chris says dropping the radio.

"YOU WILL NEVER GET ME ALIVE HAHAHA" Nik let out another sit of uncontrollable laughter.

Th girl in the driver's seat is young with pale skin, with messy black pixie cut with a streak of purple in the bangs, her eyes were green. She is wearing a purple hoodie with the word Meatball on it, with worn-out jeans, and combat boots. She as a large insane smile on her face.

However the red pickup soon hit a bump and sent it flying as Nik just continue to laugh. Chris soon began to run as so does everyone else.

"Well everyone is here... who will win the money, who will be on what team, and who will fail... fine out next time on TOTAL DRAMA WASTE..." The camera cuts off as everyone hears a massive crash as the camera buzzes out.

**Technical difficulty **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**[Theme played in a instrumental]**

*The camera shows random camera popping out, one coming out of the barren ground, another pops out of the ceiling inside fort Hachet another one pops out of a man hole cover in the city with a tenticle around it, and the last one breaks through a car window.*

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

*The camera is zooming down the crack around and is flying at Chris who is talking two two mysterious people both in suits.*

**You guys are on my mind**

*The camera then shoots down into the sewers and then goes out of drainage pipe and landing in greenish brown water*

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

*Inside the water we see Seth lower in the water, before he can swim up a tentacle grabs him, He look downa nd proceeded to beat the tentacle.*

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

*The camera come out of the water seeing Reese and Kristen on a motorboat, Reese with a wrench fixing it and Kristen was reading a map. However a vulture swoops down and takes Reese's screw driver and flies off as he desperately tries to grab it on making both of them fall in.*

**I want to be famous**

*The vulture flies over the dead city and drops the wrench. Walking down a orad in the city is Hardy looking around, the wrench slams into a car windshield and it starst to beep. A horde of zombies break through and chase Hardy, it zooms out as Dutch is laughing his butt off watching, but stops when Feline falls on him holding a orange flag and she cheers.*

**I want to live close to the sun**

*The camera zooms out and goes to the junk yard where we see on top of a large pile of garage is Audrina and Tyki arguing with each other not paying attention they fall off the pile screaming.*

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

*They fall and we see Rick walking on a wreck bus acting as a bridge, However coming from the side is Yuna who dive tackles him down as coming from the same side she was a harpoon is seen flying by.*

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

*The camera follows the harpoon as we see it strike the confession. The confession trips and falls on a intern who had tan skin, sea foam green eyes with brown spiky hair, who was about to give flowers to Addie but crushes him. Addie turns around confused.*

**I'll get there one day**

*The camera then goes into Fort Hachet itself as we see Chef working on a red stew. He take a spoon full and moves it over to Kathleen and Trevor who were waiting for supper. Trevor look down sickly but then a fake eyeball pop out and Kathleen faints.*

**Cause I want to be famous**

*It moves to the center of Fort Hachet as we see Ryan there along looking out a window. The camera goes out the window and into a dead forest where we see Jace and Ruby leaning against a try hiding there faces in the in there hair looking depressed*

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

*The camera moves on as we see Antonius sitting along on a cliff watching everyone else doing there activties he as a evil smile on his face as he walks into the forest.*

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

*The camera son goes to the road again as we see Sienna there as she is thinking to herself as a wolf jumps out from a pile of garage and growls at her as Sienna smiles and begins to pet it and soon it lays down happily letting her pet it*

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

*The camera goes up the road again as we see Max under the pickup trying to fix it but then suddenly the engine blows up as Max comes out coughing. The camera follows the smoke up.*

**[Whistle's to theme]**

*The camera follows it down as it stop at a campfire as we see Eric and Dakota next to each other and there hands accidentally touch. They look at each other and blush however the moment is ruin when Nik with a zombie mask on pops up screaming. Dakota faints as Eric looks at him with concern. It zooms out as we see all the campers around the camp fire, it then fades to black*

**So what do you think of the first chapter, I had a lot of fun writing about these characters. However I hope it wasn't to long because I really didn't want to make the intro of the characters a two parter. Anyways next week we get to see who is on what teams. Any questions or anything just PM me. As I said before I'm going to ask questions every chapter so here they are: **

**Other than your character who is your favorite character if you have one?**

**Any couples or rivalries you see forming?**

**Any challenge ideas?**

**Do you have a favorite moment or line in this chapter?**

**Hopefully next chapter will be up next week or in two weeks. see you then**


	7. Divide and crumble

**And I am back for the next episode of Total drama wasteland. I'm glad you guys like it and sorry about the errors I never been a strong writer so hopefully over time I can get real better at it. Also for those reviewing it means a lot I was actually scared no one would like it considering it's on the long side and hopefully I will try to make all of that as longer so we can see all the character's interactions which I believe is very important. Something I think fresh forgot after world tour. Well let's continue shall we.**

The cameras return as they are facing the front door of Fort Hachet. Soon the doors slam open as Chris McLean walks out. "Last time on Total Drama Wasteland, we got to meet the 22 new contestants going for the gold, some of them kept to themselves" The camera plays back Trevor's and Tyki's coming off the pickup. "While others painted a giant target on their backs, on the very first day." The scene plays back Dutch's coming off the pickup. "Who will survive and who will waste way, and who will be team up with whom… that and a lot more here on TOTAL. DRAMA. WASTELAND"

**[Theme played in a instrumental]**

*The camera shows random cameras popping out, one coming out of the barren ground, another pops out of the ceiling inside Fort Hachet another one pops out of a man hole cover in the city with a tentacles around it, and the last one breaks through a car window.*

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

*The camera is zooming down the crack road and is flying at Chris who is talking to two mysterious people both in suits.*

**You guys are on my mind**

*The camera then shoots down into the sewers and then goes out of drainage pipe and landing in greenish brown water*

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

*Inside the water we see Seth lower in the water, before he can swim up a tentacle grabs him, He look down and proceeded to punch the tentacle.*

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

*The camera comes out of the water seeing Reese and Kristen on a motorboat, Reese with a wrench fixing it and Kristine was reading a map. However a vulture swoops down and takes Reese's screw driver and flies off as he desperately tries to grab it on making both of them fall in.*

**I want to be famous**

*The vulture flies over the dead city and drops the wrench. Walking down a road in the city is Hardy looking around, the wrench slams into a car windshield and it starts to beep. A horde of zombies break through and chase Hardy, it zooms out as Dutch is laughing his butt off watching, but stops when Feline falls on him holding an orange flag and she cheers.*

**I want to live close to the sun**

*The camera zooms out and goes to the junk yard where we see on top of a large pile of garage is Audrina and Tyki arguing with each other not paying attention they fall off the pile screaming.*

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

*They fall and we see Rick walking on a wreck bus acting as a bridge, However coming from the side is Yuna who dive tackles him down as coming from the same side she was a harpoon is seen flying by.*

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

*The camera follows the harpoon as we see it strike the confession. The confession tips and falls on an intern who had tan skin, sea foam green eyes with brown spiky hair, who was about to give flowers to Addie but crushes him. Addie turns around confused.*

**I'll get there one day**

*The camera then goes into Fort Hachet itself as we see Chef working on a red stew. He takes a spoon full and moves it over to Kathleen and Trevor who were waiting for supper. Trevor look down sickly but then a fake eyeball pop out and Kathleen faints.*

**Cause I want to be famous**

*It moves to the center of Fort Hachet as we see Ryan there alone looking out a window. The camera goes out the window and into a dead forest where we see Jace and Ruby leaning against a try hiding their faces in the in there hair looking depressed*

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

*The camera moves on as we see Antonius sitting alone on a cliff watching everyone else doing there activities he as an evil smile on his face as he walks into the forest.*

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

*The camera soon goes to the road again as we see Sienna there as she is thinking to herself as a wolf jumps out from a pile of garage and growls at her as Sienna smiles and begins to pet it and soon it lays down happily letting her pet it*

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

*The camera goes up the road again as we see Max under the pickup trying to fix it but then suddenly the engine blows up as Max comes out coughing. The camera follows the smoke up.*

**[Whistle's to theme]**

*The camera follows it down as it stops at a campfire as we see Eric and Dakota next to each other and their hands accidentally touch. They look at each other and blush however the moment is ruin when Nik with a zombie mask on pops up screaming. Dakota faints as Eric looks at him with concern. It zooms out as we see all the campers around the camp fire whistling, it then fades to black*

…

The cameras return as we see all 22 contestants lying down with little bits of rubble everywhere. The red pickup is seen smash right into the eastern side of the fort with its front a bit bent in but it seem savable. After a few second everyone began to stir looking around in a small daze. Chef soon is seen running to the truck but slides to his knee's seeing his baby in ruins in front of him.

"N… no" He barely chokes out as he gets up slightly and slowly walks to his old truck.

"Is anyone dead?" Tyki speaks up holding her head which is pounding at the moment, an got worse when she yelled.

A few "no's" and "we're oks" were heard across the group.

"Anyone injured and as to leave now to get heal and must drop out of the competition?" Dutch says sitting up and looking around but yet again he heard a lot of "no" and "were fine". "Darn it" Dutch mumbles under his breath as everyone is beginning to get up.

"That… that… was AWESOME… you should have seen the looks on your faces haha" Nik says as she stumble out of the pickup before she fell over and began to laugh rolling on the ground.

"It's not funny, you could have killed us" Addie says rubbing her arm it look like she may have hurt it.

"What are you insane?" Audrina adds in the back cleaning off her dress.

"Why yes I am!" Nik stands up proudly pointing her thumb against her chest as she look out looking so accomplish by that fact.

"Only 11 weeks Antonius only 11 weeks with these idiots" The mobster's heir mutters to himself getting up.

"What was that Anton?" Max says as he is picking himself up with some help from Sienne.

"Oh nothing… and don't call me Anton" Antonius says pleasantly.

"Oh my bad," Max frowns

"It's no problem just have bad memories of people calling me that name." Antonius nods to Max as he turns and helps Addie up being careful not to touch her sour hand.

**Confession**

Antonius is sitting there examining his nails before he says simply. "And that's how done, Al" Antonius smirks referring to a previous contestant.

**End of confession**

"Good to know… Anton" Dutch says not bothering helping anyone else. He brushes off the dirt of his black shirt.

Antonius slowly glares at the bully as he walks off.

Across the ways the rest of the contestants were getting up.

"Ouch… how does Superman even do that?" Eric says sitting up referring to Superman just flying right through walls.

"Well he is just some over powered alien that breaks every law Newton ever created." Kristine says getting up by herself not bothering helping Yuna who is right next to her. Kristine turns not before adding. "oh… plus he fake" Kristine says as she goes back to the rumble ready for the first challenge.

Eric stares for a second before he slowly looks down and kicks a rock, putting his hand in his pocket and follows.

Eric walks by a bit sad as Dakota watches him from afar and frowns seeing him like this.

After a few minutes Chris as return, as a tow truck has now arrived and was in the middle of pulling Chef's pickup out of the rubble as Chef is weeping into his hands watching his 'baby' come out of all that.

"Why… why… why is it always my stuff that breaks on this show" Chef looks up to the sky.

"Anyways…" Chris looks away from that before glancing at all 22 to contestants. "Now that's all out of the way," A couple of people glare at the oblivious Nik "is everyone here?" Chris looks around counting all the contestants.

"Don't ye worry McLean sir everybody is here." Rick says with a smile on his face proud of himself.

"Thank you Rick" Chris smiles liking Rick.

"Kiss ass" Feline says as she yearns and smirk form the bully and princess.

"Anyways lets…" Chris says before he was interrupted.

"Hey Chris, so who is on what team?" Sienna ask looking at everyone.

"Yeah I like to get to know them." Dakota smiles next to her.

"… well I…" Chris began but yet again is interrupted.

"So where are we sleeping… it better not be the dirt." Audrina says looking around.

"Odds we be sleeping inside the factory behind him" Ryan says plainly

"But well there be beds?" Audrina looks over.

"… umm Chris will… th… there be in… in…door plumbing cause…" Kathleen adds but then Chris as reach the end of his limits with the interruptions.

"SHUT UP" Chris barks loudly cutting right through Kat's question.

"EEP" Kathleen squeaks before jumping back making her back hit into Trevor's chest. He raises an eyebrow and looks down.

Chris glares at everyone daring one of them to even dare to cut him off again. After a moment of intense silence Chris coughs. "That is better. Anyways welcome all to Fort Hachet… however before I give you the grand tour you all will compete in the first ever challenge of Total Drama Wasteland."

"But Chirs… you didn't divide us into teams?" Dakota points out looking at the middle age host.

"Or is it an every man for him or herself type of season?" Jace leans against the wall curious.

"I wouldn't mind that." Ruby says looking up under her hood.

"No, no contestants there will be teams, this challenge will actually decide who is on what team." Chris announces grinning looking at everyone.

"… cool" Seth says unsure shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways here the challenge, as you might have guess this season will be apocalypse theme…" Chris says looking at the barren landscape.

"You don't say?" Feline says putting her head on her hands rest.

"… so keeping with the theme these challenge will be strongly base off things one might have to do in a survival of the fittest situation. So the first challenge is to clear out Fort Hachet." Chris looks back grinning.

"Wait… what do you mean clear it out." Hardy spoke looking at the fort a bit worried.

"Don't worry little man I got your back" Seth pats Hardy's shoulder looking at the place looking for a challenge.

"Well you see survivors when surviving the wasteland in the apocalypse, you must find shelter that will keep you warm from the elements and will keep you safe from the terrors of the wasteland. But just like everything else out here it is not simple. Odds are the place you have chosen as a base of operation is most like filled with the waste worse creatures." Chris looks at everyone with his shit eating grinning seeing many people's reaction.

Chef soon walks over wipes some of the tears that were still on his face as he held up 2 banners.

In his left hand held a blue flag with a clench fist in the center of it. It is a lighter blue than the rest of the flags.

In his right hand is a bright red flag and in the middle is a dark red skull wearing a helmet with a hole through it.

"You see contestants you are not actually clearing this place out, you must go inside Hachet…" Chris got a few disgusted faces. "… I mean Fort Hachet and get one of these flags. This will tell you what team you are on… but be warn some of our little… creations just happen to be living inside these walls." Chris smiles as he slides open the rusted doors.

The teens were just staring at completely darkness.

"Oh by the way… we don't have any power." Chris says evilly before walking off laughing.

Kathleen pales as she just stands there.

"SHE GOING TO FAINT" Max calls out as Trevor and Ryan get ready to catch her. Rick goes and runs away from her getting out of dodge.

"NO…no… I…I'm fine." Kathleen says composing herself. She stood a bit straight determine not to faint on the first day.

"Better in there, than out here with the burning heat," Ruby growls to herself not really minding the darkness as she began to walk forward.

"Eww it smells stale, and it also smells like something died in here." Yuna follows the albino looking around and gave it a small sniff.

"Di… died?" Kathleen says in alarm.

She turns and holds onto both Ryan and Trevor as they began to walk in as well.

"Well it's now or never last on in is a baby bitch" Feline chuckles to herself and runs in.

"Ladies first" Dutch sneers as he shoves Max in as walks in laughing.

Everyone began to walk in until there were only 4 still outside. Them being Rick, Tyki, Audrina and finally Hardy. Rick seems to be having troubles even comprehending the actual size of the place and is shaking his head.

"No building should be that big" Rick spoke slightly.

"Have you never been to the big city" Hardy offers but Rick only shook his head making Hardy frown.

Tyki at the moment is looking at the building trying to figure out or planning out how she is going to go into this.

Audrina just stood there. "Oh come on, I just got this dress," She stomps her feet with frustration.

"Then don't get it for a outdoors competition… fool" Tyki walks past her. "Privates hurry up NOW!" Tyki calls out making the two boys stand at attention and follow the small soldier girl scared of what she might do if they don't compile

**Confession**

"Who does she think she is calling me a fool… that peasant doesn't understand who she is messing with?" Audrina in a very bratty tone yells at the confession camera.

…

Tyki is seen cleaning dirt off her top. "To easy"

**End of confession**

"Man I can barely see 20 feet ahead of me," Max complains as he nurses his arm. "Stupid Neanderthal." He is looking around the place.

"Are you sure you don't need someone to help you cause…" Sienna began but Max held up his hands.

"No, no don't worry yourself Sienna I can take care of it myself." He smiles giving her a reassuring smile.

Dakota is walking behind them long side him are Jace and Reese.

"You know if we are all lucky we will find 5 flags with the same color." Dakota glances over at everyone. Jace gave him a slight nod she didn't really looking at him.

"Yeah hat would be great Dakota," Sienna looks behind her with a smile.

Reese and Max nod their heads. However the nice little talk is cut short by a low and disgruntled groan of agony coming down the dark hallway right in front of them. The group of 5 stops in their footsteps and look over. They saw nothing but darkness but slowly they could see someone in the darkness walking towards them.

"Umm hello… Ryan is that you," Reese speaks up walking forward. "Cause you know lurking in the darkness is cool and all but it kind of… what the…" Before Reese could finish the figure finally emerge from the darkness.

He stood about 6 feet tall and had a worn down and torn coat over him. His jeans were rip on the knees and at the bottom, he is also bare foot. But his attire is not what frighten them the most it is his face. His face is a puke green with a missing eyeball and his skin was decaying or nonexistent all over his face. The creature slowly opens its mouth and that horrible groan escapes its decayed lips.

Max step back. "Oh…"

Reese just stares in horror. "My…"

Sienna stumbles back. "Gawd…"

Jace watches. "Cool"

Dakota screams.

Down a different hall Kathleen nearly jumps out of her skin hearing Dakota's scream as she jumps. "Did… you gu…guys hear that?" She trembles as Ryan and Trevor look over.

"Yes… yes we did Kat" Trevor says his cool determiner being broken for a few moments out of shock.

"I think that was that Dakota kid." Ryan adds.

"Shouldn't we help?" Kathleen began to walk by but the poet takes her wrist.

"Probably isn't smart to head back where the screaming is coming from… besides we need t find some flags and get out of here." Trevor lets her go after that.

"Yeah that and Chris did say there were things in here with us." The dark outcast shrugs his shoulders. He goes and opens the door and he turns around a decayed figure is staring down at him and grabs him.

"OH SH**" Ryan screams as the other two look behind them seeing the outcast being drag away.

Kat goes to reach for the outcast hands. "RYAN!"

Trevor seeing more behind the first one grabs Kat by the waist. "NO there to many…" Trevor picks her up with easy and began to run as Ryan turns and starts to wail on the monsters as he is drag into the darkness.

**Confession**

Ryan walks in with bite makes and bruises all over his body. "They left me… why am I not surprise"

…

Trevor is seen next he doesn't look very comfortable. "I didn't have a choice."

**End of confession**

"Man this place is dark." Yuna spoke as she looks around. "So where are we going?"

She looks over at her partner who she as been following which is the albino.

Ruby look over her red eyes shine through the darkness. "To the back… maybe too a engine room, it would make sense that at least 1 would be in there."

Yuna gave a shrug. "Unless Chef and Chris were too lazy." Yuna laugh and she look but Ruby was looking away still walking. However Yuna didn't see but Ruby did smile at that part.

They soon found a door that with a good couple of kicks slam open. Yuna rolls in and looks around ready to punch something.

"What are you doing?" Ruby raises an eyebrow walking in.

"Having fun!" She spins around but stops in her tracks. "Ruby… don't turn around" Yuna backs up, but because she said that Ruby did turn around and stare up at another decayed figure staring down at her breathing heavily.

Ruby jump back but a very inconvenient place pipe is what she step on causing her to fall back landing on her back. She crawls backwards as it stumbles forward.

Yuna ran and stood next to Ruby trying to help her up but ready to fight if she needs to. However before the zombie could take even another step forward them, a lead pipe slam into it upside the head making the monster drop dead.

Behind the decayed creature stood Antonius clutching the lead pipe next to him is Seth and Kristine.

"OH my are you two alright that thing look like he was going to hurt you," Seth said helping both girls up as they gave him a nod.

Yuna turns on her heels, "By the way thanks Antonius we would have…" She stop seeing Antonius is staring down at the zombie in horror as he drops his lead pipe.

"Wha…what have I done… i… I" Antonius began to breath heavily looking back and forth but before he could go any farther.

Seth quickly runs to him and pats his back. "Antonius look at me… you did fine… it was him or them ok pal" Antonius body stop as he glances at Seth and nods a bit.

"And besides it a robot"

All 4 of them look seeing Kristine peeling off some of the skin off the zombies face to see a metal and wires. "See there would be no way Chris would have risk a law suit for a cool scene."

**Confession**

Kristine is smiling proudly to herself. "What… its only logical"

…

Chris glares at the confession camera. "I don't like her"

**End of the confession**

Ruby sighs to herself and looking down. "Thanks… by the way."

When no one else was watching Antonius nods and took her chin making her look up at him as he gave her a sly seductive smile. "Anything for you, snowflake." Antonius grin only widen when the albino face turn as bright as a tomato before she grunts and push him aside to look for a flag.

When she was out of hearing distance, "To easy" He smiles and then whistles as he walks off.

The camera fades as we see Chris McLean standing there smiling. "Well looks like the contestants as just met one of their first of many challenges out here in the waste… anyway Total Drama will be back after these commercials messages."

The cameras return staring at a door as they hear moaning and a lot of thing breaking and thrashing about in that room. Soon the door slides opens as walking out is the dark outcast. Ryan is holding a hammer that seems to be broken slightly.

Behind Ryan the camera see some zombie robot parts laying everywhere. He is covered with bite marks and bruises. However he looks at his right hand seeing a red flag.

"…awesome" He says blandly as he makes his way back to Chris.

In a large, open room that slightly looks like a café a door leading to the kitchen is thrown open as one of the zombies is toss into the room falling over some chairs.

Walking in after the zombie is Dutch holding what looks like a monkey wrench as he proceeds to beat the poor thing to death as its trying to escape.

"That is what you get for biting me, a**hole." Dutch necessarily spits on the crush zombie.

"Now there's got to be a flag somewhere in here." The bully says putting the wrench down.

The bully glances around the café and he says something just barely audible. "I bet the prize money this is where chef is going to feed us his terrible a** cooking."

The camera cuts to Chris laughing and Chef glaring at the bully through a camera.

Back with the bully he goes and hops the counter where the factory workers would have stood in order to get there food and look around the kitchen. He starts throwing pots and opening ovens and grills looking for a flag. "Come on ya b*****d where are you?"

Unaware to the bully there was a figure right behind him watching him lurking in the shadows. Slowly the figure began to creep towards the bully. When it was Dutch open the last stirring pot and inside was a red flag. "Ha finally… knew there would be one in here."

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screeches the person right behind Dutch who now leap almost out of his skin and fell over some of the pots he threw down and land right on him back. Dutch looks up quickly to find Nik standing there holding the red flag.

"Haha that was fun we should do that again Dutchie…" She skips off before Dutch could get up.

"Get back here you f***ing psychopath."

Chris's voice through the intermission system is heard throughout the Factory. "Both Ryan and Nik have found a flag only 20 left so you better keep looking… oh and watch out I release some more of your friends haha."

Elsewhere the camera spies Dakota's group who were in a full sprint away from the zombies who now numbers has triples.

"Fun faster!" Reese pants as he found himself at the back of the pack. Max who was leading them cries out. "I'm sorry… I'm not that fast."

"No kidding" the small inventor says glances back seeing the horde gaining on them.

Dakota panting slowing down, "oh man can't feel legs…"

"Don't give out on us Dakota!" Sienna says next to him.

"First the pickup and now this… it killing me" Dakota pants as the other 4 nod agreeing with him.

However as they run Reese noticing something down a hall, it being a red flag. Reese looks at his group and mouth 'sorry' before he breaks away and run straight down that hall and took the red flag. As soon as he touches the flag the horde loses interest in him and continues following the rest of them.

A zombie that seem to be running faster than the rest reaches it decayed hand out getting closer and closer to Dakota's collar.

Before it is able to grab Dakota someone cries out. "Back undead scum," A wrench seen to fly past the camera and slams right into the zombie's skull making ti drop.

They look standing there looking triumphant with a smug smile is Eric. "and yet again the day is saved." He is holding a door wide open for everyone as each other of them runs in before he slams the door on the horde. "Take that villainy" Eric smiles really enjoying himself.

"OH THANK YOU" Dakota goes and hugs him thankfully.

"ah…ah… ah" Eric face turns as bright as the sun as Dakota held him for a second before he lets go and looks around. Eric frowns missing the warmth already.

"Oh thank you… but how did you know we were in danger?" Jace says staring at the action nerd.

"Oh I heard Sienna scream so I came a running." Eric smiles but Sienna frowns and is about to say.

"But I didn't scr…" But she is cut off by Dakota.

"Well whatever the case thank you."

Eric only smiles at Dakota. "Don't mention it."

"WAIT… where is Reese?" Sienna says looking around.

"Oh no… they must have gotten him… cause I was slow." Max looks away mad at himself.

"Oh don't blame yourself Max… I'm sure he's fine" Sienna touches his shoulder as he smiles looking at her.

"Yeah… I hope your right." Max says before he walks off as the rest soon follows.

The camera turn so it's looking down a hallway.

"Left… left… left… right… left" Tyki marches ahead calling out orders as behind her Rick and Hardy were marching as well. But in the back Audrina seems to be muttering to herself.

**Confession**

Audrina is a good amount of sweat on her glaring at the camera. "I don't know why those two are listening to that dyke, but it is really starting to get on my nerves… that barbarian is just ordering us around, they don't give any thought to it…" Audrina stops as she looks out as a evil idea begins to from. "… That's an idea"

**End of confession**

Tyki kept marching as Rick looks over at hardy seeing the young Brit seem to be having trouble keeping up.

"Come on partner… I'm sure we be finding on those yer flag soon, any minute now I'm reckon." Rick says as he slows down just a tad for Hardy could keep up as they continue.

Audrina rolls her eyes still in the back. "Wow what a gentlemen"

"Hey 'sarge' how about you slow done for a second." Audrina says with venom filling her voice.

"If you can't keep up find another group so you don't slow us down." Tyki says back not even looking at her.

Audrina stops for a second before she began to trudge towards Tyki violently shoving by Rick and Hardy

Rick and Hardy stop and watch as Audrina was about to shove Tyki but the moment before she is able to give Tyke a pierce of her mind. Tyki stop and point out. "Look some flags," The other 3 stop and look over seeing 6 flag three for each color hanging up in a large room full of catwalks and work stands.

"Umm ladies and gents… there a little problem," Hardy points down as they all look 15 zombs were all lazing about the room not really paying attention to anything.

"… oh you got to be kidding me," Tyki says glaring she sighs and rubs her temples. She should have guess it wouldn't be that easy.

"umm can one of you two be a dear and get that for me please." Audrina does her warmest smile and slightly perks out her chest.

Rick nods, "Can do Miss. Moore"

He starts walking out being quiet looking around and getting behind of the big machinery. Hardy follows soon his face blushing as Audrina sits back smiling as Tyki glares at her.

Audrina grabs her elbow quickly. "Tyki… look I know we don't like each other but… we can have two extra flags we can decide who can go on what team if we get all 6… so how about we…"

"No" Tyki says flatly and runs off to get herself a flag.

Audrina sits back and phials her nails. "Whatever you say GearSmith… whatever you say"

Tyki rushes out glancing at the horde as we see her begin to climb one of the giant machines going for a catwalk. She had a tiny worried face but she kept pushing on not wanting to be on who is left behind.

Elsewhere walking down a dark hallway is Addie she is looking around glancing around her. Every door she seem to be checking seem to be lock. Unlike the rest of them she choose to ignore the open hall and she went upstairs. It is a bit wickedly but she didn't mind she is small.

The sounds of the undead moaning kept echoing down the hall coming from the first floor.

"Hey Addie over hear." A very familiar voice calls out as Addie almost screams but she is able to catch herself.

She glances around. "Who is there?" She walk forward where the voice came from. She knew following it is probably a bad idea but what choice did she have.

The voice calls out again but a bit raspy as if he is trying to conceal his voice. "Look Addie… there is a flag down the hall its Blue… its 3 doors down to the right, that door is unlock but Chris set up a jump scare to your right, so take this." The mysterious voice drops a lead pipe before the door he is hiding behind shuts.

"Wait… why are you helping me?" Addie not sure cause she had a feeling this would be consider cheating but it is a free flag.

With a gulp she took the pipe and began to move down the hall.

She went to the door he told her about, but after looking at it she probably could have figured this door was important just by its appearance.

The door is a bit rustier than the rest however the dead giveaway is that it is the only door here that door is covered with a nice layer of blood… or red paint. Whatever Chris would have used.

Addie slowly open the door showing an old filing room fully of filing cabinets and the floors were littered with papers.

Addie took a few steps but something to the left of her move in the shadows as she turns quickly staring into the darkness not able to see past the first step of cabinets. However she stops for a second and seem to be thinking.

She turn quickly and swing.

The pipe connects with the undead behind her as it falls down tipping over a few cabinets.

As the cabinets fall she sees a blue flag that is between the cabinet doors all the way to the far right. With a small smile she walks over to it and takes the flag before she heads off back outside to get away from all this craziness.

**Confession**

Addie is standing there flapping the flag she got. "Awesome I got fourth place on the flag capture… but I wonder who is that guy who helped me?... he sounds familiar but where?"

…

Feline is seen as she is panting with bruises and some scratches. She does the rock symbol and sticks out her tongue quickly. "This challenge was awesome… however… note t else don't go again for the next challenge… it doesn't end so well."

**End of confession**

The doors to a random hall get kick open as Feline leaps out of that door in a full sprint as about 20 zombies are in a full sprint after her.

"Oh crap… oh crap… oh crap" She pants as she glances over her shoulder as they were still chasing her.

"Man I always get in these situations." She turns the corner and continue down the hall. She is frantically looking around. Fear and yet excitement were obvious on her face. She look around for a weapon.

However as she pass some objects in the wall. Like random cabinets and tables she quickly knock them down getting in the hordes away. The zombies obviously have a very hard time just trying to get over the first obstacle she laid down.

She came to a halt and turn around on her toes and gave the zombies the finger. "Tsk and here I thought you guys would have been a challenge."

She began to walk down the halls again but this time at a slower pace now that there wasn't a army chasing her. With a smirk on her face she looks around looking for one of those flags that Chris showed off.

"If I was a psychotic host… where would I put a flag…? I bet that bastard put the flags in the back of the pickup and just making us look just to be a jack***." She sighs and looks around but stops as she hears slight groaning and someone… or something walking down the hall she is about to turn into.

She stop and lean against the wall and wait.

"Oh I am not dealing with that bull again." She whispers only audible to herself and the cameras.

As the movement got closer and closer Feline hand became a fist. Soon as the figure was just about to turn the corner Feline turn around the corner and slam her fist right into the person nose.

Dutch who was at the time walking down the hall groaning as e rub the back hoping to get the souring pain in his back to calm down. However you can say he was fairly surprise to find someone fist slam against his nose.

Dutch even lift off the ground and fell right onto his already sour back as he cries out holding his nose.

"What is with you f***ing c*** and hitting me by surprise." Dutch says rolling around on the floor trying to fight off the pain.

"Oh I am so sorry Dutch I didn't know it was you." Feline stood there with a concern look watching Dutch roll around holding his bloody nose. Soon she stood up straight with an unimpressed look. "… Come on I didn't hit you that hard… wussy" She walks over him continuing her search for a flag.

After a few seconds Dutch holding his nose got up and glare down the hall as his face turn into one of pure anger and began to follow her with a certain flare in his eyes.

Across the factory still searching through the engine room was the group of five. Seth stood by the door making sure no creature is able to slip in. It was Antonius idea cause Seth is obviously the most intimidating of the group.

However high above in the second floor catwalks Antonius is watching everyone else move almost studying how each on of them acts. He did count how Ruby seem to be slower than the rest, to Kristine who seem to be looking a tad bit harder than all of them and finally Yuna who seem able to bound from one high place to another.

"Too Easy." He repeats but as his eyes glance over noticing that there 3 flags dangling on the third floor rafters high above his head. 2 were blue and the last red.

"Interesting... time for me to decide who should go where." He glances down. "Should I get one... well I could leave this place sooner but at the same time I could get to know the layout of this place more."

It would seem he really wasn't concern about people eavesdropping considering he is on the floor above everyone well out of hearing distance.

"find anything yet... this place gives me the creeps." Seth calls out as he step back into the room.

"I thought you like creepy things and monsters." Yuna teases looking over at him from her search.

"I do... but this place jsuts eems wrong... ya know what i mean?"

"I can see your point... it does seem off." Ruby says coming around a corner looking at Yuna and Seth.

"It's just abandon building with structure issues... nothing more and nothing less." Kristine adds as she too is climbing down to go see everyone.

"Anyways where is Antonius he kind of just vanish?" Yuna says looking around but before anyone could answer her.

"I'm here I'm sorry... I saw some flags and I just had to get them for you guys... sadly its only three sorry." He looks down and hands them to the three girls.

Yuna and Kristine both have gotten the blue ones while Ruby looks at her red one.

"Seth and I can still search around for a bit... you ladies should go and see who are on your team... you all have a great chance of winning this." Antonius smiles.

**confession**

Antonius grinning. "No they don't"

**End of Confession**

Ruby stares suspiciously at him not fully trust him but Kristine takes her elbow. "Lets go," Antonius frowns seeing them walk off. Almost like those two know something. Antonius glare before Seth pats his back. "That was real nice of you bro."

"Don't mention it... It is the least i can go for such great friends." Antonius and Seth continue there search walking out.

The camera fades out and quickly returns seeing Kathleen deep in a trunk looking for anything as Trevor sat on a chair looking around the room. IN the middle of the room were 2 smash in zombs.

"Sorry... I... I found... nothing" Kat says as she pops her head out of the trunk standing. A small silk cloth is dangling from her head that she didn't seem to notice. Trevor couldn't stop the small chuckle that escapes his lips seeing her like that.

"Whats... so funny... Trevor?" Kat crosses her arms staring at him.

"Oh nothing... over than you got something in your hair." Trevor points to the top of her head.

"Eep!" Kathleen Jump and violently throws the scarf to the ground as she back away form it. Trevor with a chuckle stands up stretching.

He then turns to the door and walks out. "I guess these two were not guarding anything."

"I guess not" Kathleen follows quickly looking around. As they walk they were unaware that something was watching them from the dark glaring at them. However before they reach the door they heard arguing coming from a different room. The dark figure grumbles before running off.

"Wait... i know those voices." Trevor says crouching down on his hands and knees and crawls forward.

"...Back off commando Jane I got these fair and square." The princess says harshly.

"No... you got Rick and Hardy to do your dirty work and before we could pass them out you took them when he wasn't looking." Tyki shot back with venom.

"If you recall I told Rickie here to get them for me so... when he did I took what I told him to do."

"That still ain't nice Miss Moore." Rick voice is heard.

Trevor stood and walk into the room. "Whats going on here?" He glances around as Kathleen was behind him. Almost without missing a beat while the other 3 were spook by Trevor's sudden appearance. Audrina walks right up to him and have both him and Kat a Red flag.

"Well oops looks like they are on red team with Rick over there" Audrina turns glaring at Tyki.

Trevor glances over them seeing a pile of destoryed machines that seem to be onto of zombies.

"What happen in here?" Kathleen looks over.

"Oh Tyki went Rambo on us... and Rick and Hardy got all the flags which I gave away... now lets got Hardy," Audrina rubs under his chin. After noticing wasn't interested in her sexual he had to go and Tyki was going down.

Hardy blushes more.

"And you call me the dyke." Tyki rolls her eyes

"But... but I'm a guy" Hardy speaks out but everyone was already walking off leaving him a lone as he gives off a sad sigh and runs after them.

Max is listening as Chris began to say which contestants as already gotten a flag and it seem that more than half of them already did.

"Dang... at this rate odds are we won't be able to be on the same team." He looks at his friends and frowns.

"Aww that stinks." Sienna kicks a rock in the hall.

Jace nods as he is looking out the door looking around.

"Come on guys it is not over yet, we cans still do it." Dakota smiles.

Eric stands up next to him. "Yeah guys Dakota here is right we can still be on the same team all we got to do is try and look even harder." Eric and Dakota smile at each other and start walking off.

Jace, Max and Sienna glance at each other before shrugging following the two boys.

They soon enter a large room that is completely empty. "Woah" Jace looks around, however h turn when the door to the right opens. Coming through were Seth and Antonius. They stop and stare at the group of 5.

Max opens his mouth to say something but before he can the door to the left opens. He looks as Dutch and Feline walk in both seem to be glaring at each other but it disappears when they notice everyone.

"The hell... how did we...?" Dakota look around however Chis over intercom sounds out.

"Cause we are running out of time in a few seconds..." the doors all slam behind all the contestants, They turn and Dutch and Seth instantly try to open the door to no avail. "... you be lock in this room while we set up 9 flags around the room... however to keep things exciting." The massive door in the back of the room opens as about 3 dozen zombies moan limping out. "... yeah... have fun"

The flags were next to the door the zombies were coming out of.

"I'm going to kill him." Dutch whispers before he starts walking forward.

"Dutch... what happen to your face?" Sienna looks over Dutch glares at her and than leers at Feline.

"Nothing" He mutter before he charges the horde.

**Confession**

Dutch batted and bruised. "What its not like I'm not already hurting and... if this jerks think I'm getting last place by getting the last flag, they got another thing coming."

...

Antonius shaking his head. "Well if we are lucky... the horde will be to busy eating him to notice us getting the flags." He smirks slightly.

...

Max is in a pray position looking up. "please... please..."

**End of confession**

Dutch soon was lost in the horde however his voice of him grunting as he kept punching the horde.

"We got to help him..." Seth took a step forward getting a pipe he move a few feet before he stop. He slowly turns seeing absolutely no one coming with him. "... guys I know hes a jerk but... he could get seriously hurt."

"That is kind of why we are not helping." Jace crosses is arms looking at him. A few people nod with him.

"Fine be like that." Seth runs in fighting the horde the first zombie he hits with the pipe the machines head goes flying.

"You know eventually we have to head towards that horde... the flags are on the other side of it." Feline sighs.

"Yeah"

"We know"

"Whatever"

Feline sigh as she begin to rush the horde grinning going to enjoy this. She screams happily leaping into the horde like its a mash pit.

"Max what about all of us being on a team?" Sienna looks at the brains of the group. He sighs and looks at the horde than back at the group. "Yeah your right... ok guys stick together and we might get flags for all of us." The rest of the contestants minus Antonius move towards the horde. Antonius sighs and leans abck waiting for the numbers to dwindle.

Breaking through the horde Feline rolls out sending one of the undead into the wall breaking it as she take as flag and runs out of the factory snagging a flag.

"Feline is the first of the final 9 to get a flag" Chris says as Feline grins looking at a blue flag.

Feline stops hearing someone behind her. She turns seeing Dutch walk out with a blue flag as well. Her smile soon turns upside down as he grins at her.

The zombies grab Sienna by her hair as she cries out as she turns fighting the beast. However before it could bite, Jace appears to the side of it and punches it. "Lets go" Sienna nods holding her close in a small embrace as Jace face blushes as she runs out.

Jace makes sure they grab the same flag which is red.

Max seeing them leave quickly runs out following them. He stops seeing Antonius somehow on the otherside of the horde. "Here Max hurry lets get out of here," Max took the flag Antonius hands him without even lookng as they both get out.

"Jace and Sienna are on red team and so is Antonius... however Max is on blue team." Chris cheers. But Max heart sops and looks seeing the blue flag and he looks at Antonius who shrugs.

"oops" He walks off.

Max stares still not sure what happened.

"Looks like we got the nerd" Dutch smirks as Max looks over at Dutch and his group.

"oh come on!"

Seth throws a few zombies off him. "Time to leave everyone." He snags a blue flag and runs out.

Antonius frowns seeing then but shrugs.

Eric and Dakota look around seeing most of the zombies been dealt with and they were the only ones left.

"You were awesome out there Dakota!" Eric smiles but looks away almost like he is embarress.

"You too... Peter Parker would be proud." They share a laugh and ook into each other eyes.

A minute passes.

"Still on a schedule." Chris says over intercoms breaking the moment.

"oh right... we should go." Eric rubs the back of his neck.

"Yeah" Dakota nods

They both turn but stop. The only two flags left were opposite colors.

"Oh..."

"...NO"

They say together and they look at each other.

"Well... I will see you around." Dakota taking a blue one.

"Ye... yeah" Eric picks up the red one as they both walk out.

"When I call your name go over to the right under the blue flagpole... Kristine, Dutch, Max, Feline, Addie, Dakota, Yuna, Audrina, Hardy. Tyki, and Seth..." Chris tosses them a larger version of there flag which Seth caught and held. "You guys will be known as the Soul Survivors."

Seth grins. "That... is awesome" Seth smiles at his team.

"...Now the rest of you Trevor, Jace, Ruby, Ryan, Antonius, Sienna, Eric, Rick, Reese, Kathleen and Nik you guys are the Wondering Wasters." Tosses them a larger version of their flag which Antonius held the red flag smirking.

"Well that concludes another amazing part of Total Drama Wasteland... tune in next time as give them the grand tour and the start of our first every challenge..."

**Confession**

Kristine: odds are by a week half of us will want out... but not me... trust me I'm in it to win it

Reese: I'm sure my group will be mad at me... but there is something they must know is that when I see a opportunity to better myself I will take it.

Yuna: Can you believe Mimi I'm finally in and my group seems good... I will be bringing home the money baby.

Dutch: If any one of those fools try to get in my way... I will crush all of them

Ruby: ... this is going to be a long couple of weeks.

Audrina: I bet they all think I'm some girly girl that won't get down and dirty but they got another thing coming... soon I will be the last one standing.

Antonius: ... one... by... one they will fall.

**End of Confession**

**Well I hope you guys like this one, this one took a bit and I know it was a bit all over the place and I will try to keep thing organize and I will have a few characters focus. Also the next chapter someone is going home so please be nice if that character just happens to be yours. i love all of them and wish they could all win but that is not how Total Drama works haha... question time.**

**1- what do you think of the first challenge?**

**2- What do you think of the teams?**

**3- So who is your favorite and least favorite characters?**

**4- Ship anything?**

**5- Any predictions for the next chapter?**

**Bonus Question. Do you guys like the questions or should I not do them?**


	8. Let the suffering begin

**And we are back for another episode of Total Drama Wasteland. For those who actually read the Author's Note in bold, I actually have a question for all of you that is super important that was brought up by one of the creators of a OC. It will be at the bottom so please read it and PM me it. Anyways let's begin.**

* * *

Chris McLean voice is heard echoing at the camera:

"Last time on Total Drama Wasteland, our contestants were face with their first ever challenge and at the same time their first ever threat."

The camera buzzes showing Fort Hachet and then quickly turning to the horde of zombies that were lurking the halls.

"The teams were from and already betrayal and drama are thick in the air."

The camera soon shows Feline with her flag smiling but then frowning seeing Dutch with the same flag, Then turns quickly to Max having the opposite color flag than he wanted and Antonius walking off with a grin.

"Who will crack and who will rise to the challenge. All this hear on Total Drama Wasteland."

* * *

**[Theme played in an instrumental]**

*The camera shows random cameras popping out, one coming out of the barren ground, another pops out of the ceiling inside Fort Hachet another one pops out of a man hole cover in the city with a tentacles around it, and the last one breaks through a car window.*

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

*The camera is zooming down the crack road and is flying at Chris who is talking to two mysterious people both in suits.*

**You guys are on my mind**

*The camera then shoots down into the sewers and then goes out of drainage pipe and landing in greenish brown water*

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

*Inside the water we see Seth lower in the water, before he can swim up a tentacle grabs him, He look down and proceeded to punch the tentacle.*

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

*The camera comes out of the water seeing Reese and Kristen on a motorboat, Reese with a wrench fixing it and Kristine was reading a map. However a vulture swoops down and takes Reese's screw driver and flies off as he desperately tries to grab it on making both of them fall in.*

**I want to be famous**

*The vulture flies over the dead city and drops the wrench. Walking down a road in the city is Hardy looking around, the wrench slams into a car windshield and it starts to beep. A horde of zombies break through and chase Hardy, it zooms out as Dutch is laughing his butt off watching, but stops when Feline falls on him holding an orange flag and she cheers.*

**I want to live close to the sun**

*The camera zooms out and goes to the junk yard where we see on top of a large pile of garage is Audrina and Tyki arguing with each other not paying attention they fall off the pile screaming.*

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

*They fall and we see Rick walking on a wreck bus acting as a bridge, However coming from the side is Yuna who dive tackles him down as coming from the same side she was a harpoon is seen flying by.*

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

*The camera follows the harpoon as we see it strike the confession. The confession tips and falls on an intern who had tan skin, sea foam green eyes with brown spiky hair, who was about to give flowers to Addie but crushes him. Addie turns around confused.*

**I'll get there one day**

*The camera then goes into Fort Hachet itself as we see Chef working on a red stew. He takes a spoon full and moves it over to Kathleen and Trevor who were waiting for supper. Trevor look down sickly but then a fake eyeball pop out and Kathleen faints.*

**Cause I want to be famous**

*It moves to the center of Fort Hachet as we see Ryan there alone looking out a window. The camera goes out the window and into a dead forest where we see Jace and Ruby leaning against a try hiding their faces in the in there hair looking depressed*

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

*The camera moves on as we see Antonius sitting alone on a cliff watching everyone else doing their activities he as an evil smile on his face as he walks into the forest.*

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

*The camera soon goes to the road again as we see Sienna there as she is thinking to herself as a wolf jumps out from a pile of garage and growls at her as Sienna smiles and begins to pet it and soon it lays down happily letting her pet it*

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

*The camera goes up the road again as we see Max under the pickup trying to fix it but then suddenly the engine blows up as Max comes out coughing. The camera follows the smoke up.*

**[Whistle's to theme]**

*The camera follows it down as it stops at a campfire as we see Eric and Dakota next to each other and their hands accidentally touch. They look at each other and blush however the moment is ruin when Nik with a zombie mask on pops up screaming. Dakota faints as Eric looks at him with concern. It zooms out as we see all the campers around the camp fire whistling, it then fades to black*

* * *

"So Chris, we are done for today right?" Hardy ask a bit uncertain, especially considering after going through that life threatening experience, Chris is still standing in front of them with an evil smirk.

"Yeah, come on, we did your sadistic challenge." Addie crosses her arms glaring at the middle-age host.

"Don't worry, my dear friends. All we are going to do is go for a little tour and then we are all going to choose sleeping arrangements and set them up, ok?" Chris slowly put his hands together looking at everyone.

"That be sounding fair, if ye be asking me." Rick spoke out, looking at everyone.

"Fine, but whatever gets me out of the sun quicker. I'm dying out here." Audrina complains and for some reason she leans very close to Seth while saying that.

"If only," Tyki mutters under her breath that the camera just barely picked up.

"Well then, if there is no more complaints, than we shall go on with our tour of Fort Hachet."

Chris turns quickly and walks right into the massive fort. He took a couple more steps, but he heard no one following him. The host stops and turns seeing all the contestants staring at the doors and not moving from there spots.

"Umm hello, I'm beginning the tour here?" The middle-age host crosses his arms.

"Oh, we're not falling for that one." Reese speaks for the group as if they all have the same thing in mind.

"What are you talking about?" Chris questions, glancing at everyone.

"You're going to lead us in there and the monsters you put in there are going to scare us again." Addie adds as she gets a nod by almost everyone.

"Oh, come on, you really think I'm that cruel." Chris says, glaring at them.

"No offense, Mr. McLean... you must understand where we're coming from" The redneck rubs the back of his neck, not really looking at the host.

"Yeah, A-Hole, give us your word that they're all gone." Feline takes a step forward, glaring at the host. Chris McLean steps back, a bit intimidated by the young punk as he gulps and he pulls out the radio.

"Umm, Chef... are all the zombies out of the fort" He asks; a pleading look as he glances at the radio.

"Yeah, Chris, man, me and this intern just got the last of them out and now I'm heading to my station" Chef spoke from the other side of the radio.

"See, what did I tell you? Now come on or you'll be left behind." Chris yet again began to walk into the fort, but this time the teens did follow him.

Chris and the teens walk into the Kitchen area where Dutch and Nik found themselves earlier.

"This is the mess hall... and because we love all of you, and we needed a reason for letting Chef back on the show, this is where you guys will come to get your meals."

The room seemed to be just as dirty as it was a couple of hours ago. However, the difference being Chef Hachet is seen on the other side of the counter preparing some sort of stew.

"However, considering this is a survival season and unless you guys want to be eating whatever Chef can scrounge up, I recommend bringing some food or whatever you can that you find around the fort or during challenges and bring it to Chef."

Chef looks up as he glares at the new contestants.

"OK, Maggots, you must understand that what I serve you is what you deserve, you got it." He leans forward, yelling at the all of them.

"Umm, Chef... this food doesn't look very sanitary." Max glances at all the dirty pots and cooking supplies.

"Yeah, and a lot of these cans are way past their expiration dates." Reese says next to Max, picking up a can.

However, they both leap back in shock. "What was that, string beans," Both of them gulp as Chef walks towards them. "You two need some meat on those bones" He gives them a hard poke before he walks back to the back to prepare dinner for everyone.

"Well, isn't he a character." Yuna tilts her head to one side, watching the man.

"Aww, I'm sure he just needs a nice bear hug." Nik smiles happily.

"He probably would hit you if you did that." Ryan glances at the young nut job.

"I know... isn't it great." Nik cheers louder than she needs, causing Ryan to jump before the outcast gave Nik a heavy glare, not really liking the sudden outbursts of hers.

* * *

**Confession**

Ryan is sitting down rubbing his head and glances up.

"I'm a calm guy, I really am. But there are a few people here who really get on my nerves, I prefer to be alone anyways... however, sadly, I am forced to be on the same team as a few of them"

He slowly shakes his head as he glances away sighing.

...

Nik is sitting down bouncing in her seat.

"I know many of you are thinking I'm nuts, but here's the thing... I AM! Ha-ha! But I'm glad I am. You see, once you embrace your insanity, it can never be used against you, unless you're an alien...they can use anything against you."

Her eyes bulge out looking back and forth, ready to run at any second.

**End of confession**

* * *

Seth leans forward near Addie and whispers: "If we're lucky, we'll find a McDonald's in the city."

Seth earns a giggle by Addie and a couple of other contestants nearby. But a cleaver is sent flying and just misses Seth, who jumps back.

"Whoa!" he looks over seeing Chef glaring at him. "... for we can find a generator! Everyone knows they have an everlasting generator."

He's looking back and forth holding up his hands. Chef gives him an approving nod before he walks off.

"Anyways, back to the tour" Chris turns on his heels as he begins to walk off to the next part. Dutch unnecessarily shoves Max forward.

"Get going," Dutch growls as he begins to walk ahead.

"Man, what's his problem?" Dakota glances at Max. Max brushes off his shirt as he looks over.

"Bad parenting, that's Dutch's problem." Max walks ahead, leaving Dakota a tad bit confused as he soon begins to go.

"Anyways, now if you will gather around to this supply closet, this is going to be the confession booth for this season."

Chris opens the door shooting a small chair that is in front of a camera attack to the wall. There are a couple old brooms and mops in the closet as well.

"This is where you guys can reveal your darkest secrets or just to get something off your chest." Chris repeats the lines from the original season.

"Hey Chris... question. What is stopping one of us..." Kristen speaks as she glances at Audrina and Dutch "... oh, I don't know, listening in on our alone time." The host raises an eyebrow staring at Chris.

"Yeah, it seems to be a running problem in a couple of your seasons." Tyki crosses her arms.

"Yeah, don't want some loser to come in and hear our plans or walk in when I am in a make out session with one of the babes." Dutch leans against the wall as he wiggles his eyes at Addie and Kathleen.

"Drop dead, ape." Max mumbles.

"What was that, you..." Dutch sits up, but Chris blows a whistle right into Dutch's ear.

"Never mind that. And to answer your question, Kristenm I have taken the liberty of soundproofing the closet, so don't worry about being eavesdrops upon."

Chris looks walks in with his megaphone and he closes the door. Inside the closet, Chris yells into the megaphone. On the other side, none of the contestants heard anything.

"See?" Chris walks out, smiling.

"See what?" Feline crosses her arms.

"...Never mind. Anyways, back to the tour." Chris walks off as he enters the second story. "However, contestants, I do have a word of advice for you. I would try to block off the first floor... like barricade the doors and windows, cause I might have some monsters roam around at night." Chris laughs evilly.

"Umm, Mr. Mclean, that doesn't sound that fun." Rick raises his hand.

"Yeah, Chris, that is kind of messed up." Jace adds quickly.

"Oh, I know, I came up with it myself." He smiles glancing at everyone.

Chris soon enters the plumbing room that is on the second floor however the thing is a massive pipe with disgusting brown water that was rushing out is seen with the top of it open.

"Oh my gawd... that smells horrible." Hardy covers his nose.

"Don't worry, miss, it's just a bit of water. It is really not that bad." Trevor says offhandedly hoping to help one of his kind-of friends. Well, someone who hasn't been annoying.

"I'm... I'm a gu..." Hardy says, pulling on the tall boys sleeve, but Chris cuts him off.

"Welcome to the ceremony room." Chris says as everyone sees 11 barrels that were cut in half so you could sit on one. "Here is where you will be judged by your fellow outcasts and this will decide if you will win the 5 million or... take a ride down the slide of failures." Chris laughs as everyone stares at the sewer pipe with disgust.

"That is disgusting." Addie says. Ryan, Feline and Dutch take a step back from the open pipe with disgust.

"If you got a problem with it, don't get voted out, Addie." Feline shrugs looking at it a bit, finding it evil, but she smirks at Chris's creativity.

"Yeah, who knows, you or punk may be the first to go." Dutch grins a bit, looking at the two girls in which he earns a glare from both of them.

"This year you guys instead of marshmallows, you will be getting cans full of beans. Whoever doesn't get a tin can of beans is gone... and they can't come back... ever." Chris smirks.

"You know, you keep saying that and you have so far lied every season" Kristen speaks, looking at the host.

"WHAT? No, I haven't." Chris crosses his arms.

"In season one, there was Eva and Izzy, then in season two, Courtney returned and so did Izzy. Season 3 was Duncan and for four you didn't let..." Kristine began to list off, but as expected, Chris, having enough with her, yells.

"UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE FIRST, SHUT IT." Chris glares at Kristine, who wisely became silent.

"Anyways, this season I have hidden 2 immunity statues somewhere in the wasteland. You guys can go and look for it if you guys want, but this place is 5 times the size of Wawanakwa... so good luck with that." Chris chuckles evilly as he rubs his hands together like he was thinking of something.

"Now time to decide where you guys will be sleeping. The first place is the open storage room that, for the most part, has been cleared out... and the other is the damp, cold drainage room where all these pipes from the plumbing room go." Chris glances around.

"Call the storage room." Audrina quickly raises her hand.

"For once, I agree with you." Tyki nods looking at Chris.

"Oh, you guys can F-off. I am not spending 11 weeks here in a cold, wet room." Ruby glares at the princess and cadet.

"Yeah, you guys can get the drainage room." Jace said, standing next to the albino.

"Can't... can't we all just get alone." Kathleen whispers, looking at everyone.

"No... no, we can't" Dutch glares at her making, her back away a bit teary.

"Hey, don't yell at her!" Sienna steps forward.

"Guys, stop, this is settling nothing." Seth stands in the middle of the survivors and the wastes, trying to get everyone to chill.

Eric, standing beside him, says: "Yeah, we're not enemies. I'm sure we can come up with a compromise."

"Actually, I already have one." Chris walks over and shoves both Seth and Eric back to their respected teams. "Its now time for the next challenge." All the contestants groan on both sides.

"Wow, day one and all of you guys are already complaining." Chris shakes his head unimpressed.

"It's not that. You said a tour and we will be setting up rooms." Sienna reminds Chris.

"Yes, I did, and guess what? The next challenge is – yes, you guessed it – we can decide which team gets what room." Chris says as he looks around. "Somewhere out in the barren wastelands are two moving truck, one is in better shape than the other. They have supplies and beds for all of you. However, whoever brings the truck here first wins and that team will decide on which room they want." Chris throws Dakota and Antonius a map and compass.

"This should help. It's been marked on the map, so good luck."

And with that Chris turns and walks off. The two teams glance at each other for a quick second before they both dash off in their own directions.

The survivors were falling behind as the wasters had a good lead, considering they were closer to the door heading out.

"This sucks! We're falling behind!" Dutch crosses his arms as he slows down, panting.

Behind them, Yuna, Max and Dakota were having trouble keeping up to the group.

Hardy who was on Seth's back as Seth is giving him a piggyback was looking at the map and the compass. "Well, guys, if we are lucky there might be some of those monsters waiting for them and if they get there first while they are distracted, we can take the truck."

"Good thinking, but question: what if there are not zombies?" Kristine crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow at Hardy.

"Umm" Hardy glances at her.

"Ok, Team, double time! Stat! Move, move, move!" Tyki calls out as her team groans and begins to move a bit faster.

"Who died and made you team leader anyways?" Audrina raises an eyebrow at the young cadet, not move any faster than she was previously.

"I did, because this team does need a center and without a center the team will just fall part and we will lose, and I will make sure you will go home if you don't hurry up." Tyki moves faster as she gets a glare from the girl of royalty.

"God, can you believe her?" Audrina moves faster slightly, not wishing to be left behind.

"Well, she is the only one really stepping up to the plate for leadership." Feline shrugs as she at a decent pace, probably not as fast as Tyki would have wish.

"She is a bit loud." Yuna glances at the two girls as they give her a quick nod.

"If I could choose leader I would choose..." Audrina move a bit faster as she wraps her hands around Seth arm. "I would choose Seth as our leader. He's obviously the strongest and most likely the most talented out of us."

"Uhh... Thanks?" Seth glances at Hardy, who shrugs.

* * *

**Confession**

Audrina filing her nails.

"Do I like Seth? Not really. But I need allies and Seth is by far the strongest physically on our team and odds are be drooling over me by sundown, this I can promise."

With a smirk, she goes out.

...

Seth rubs the back of his head.

"Audrina...she interesting. I mean, she is pretty, but I'm not really in this for a relationship. They only slow you down."

**End of confession**

* * *

"You know, Tyki, you shouldn't push everyone so hard. You might get a few of them mad at you and might be sent home early." Dakota said, catching up to her.

"Well, I have to be tough in order to toughen these guys up for future challenges." Tyke says, not even looking at him.

"Well, try to be less intense. I can tell some of us are getting annoyed and I would hate to see you go home early." Dakota says.

"Why do you care?" Tyki said, slowing down a bit, a tad curious. "Wouldn't it benefit you if I got offed early?"

"Your one of my teammates and one who seems to know what she is doing and maybe we could be friends." Dakota smiles as they stare at each other as Tyki keeps running, thinking of what he said.

A bit ahead, the wasters were keeping a fine leader ahead of them. Antonius was looking at the map. He is currently in front of the group, running in the direction of the vans.

"Yep... this sucks." Ruby groans as she began to slow down after the pain starting to creep on her legs.

"You know what also sucks, sleeping in a wet, loud drainage room." Ryan glances over, seeing the other outcasts beginning to pick up speed.

"So, Reese, what happened to you back when we were being chased by zombies? You just seem to vanish on us." Sienna glances over at Reese.

"Yeah, I didn't see what happen to you, and you didn't look mauled?" Jace also questions the young opportunist.

Reese sighs and looks away ashamed of himself, but before they could glance at him, he says quickly. "Oh, I must have gotten separated. You see, I looked back at the horde and went through an open door and when I looked back I was alone." Reese rubs the back of his neck, smiling at the both of them.

"Oh, you poor thing. I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." Sienna smiles at him.

"It's ok. It's my fault really." Reese waves it off, happy they believed it.

* * *

**Confession**

Reese wipes his forehead.

"Good, they bought it. I am a bit ashamed for lying to them, but what can I do? I don't want to seem like a coward. However, I should be fine for now."

...

Antonius rubbing his chin.

"It would seem we got ourselves a liar... interesting."

**End of confession**

* * *

Kathleen looks over a bit and saw that Trevor seemed to have a determined look to him. However, she saw him looking at her. Kathleen blushes intensely and puts her face in her hands to hide it and ran a tad faster.

Unfortunately, Kathleen bumps into Rick, making the redneck trip and fall, scraping his knees.

"Oh sweet Mother Pie!" The Redneck cries out, holding his knee.

"Oh...oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Kathleen stares at what she has done and began to tear up, not really wishing to have hurt anyone.

"Nah... I'll be fine, missy." He gives her a nice smile as she looks at him with concern. "Now don't be crying over spilled milk. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Kat nods slightly before she run ahead. The moment she left his sight, he bit his lip and held his knee, grunting in pain.

"I... I got... to be...more careful." Kathleen breaths out, trying to get control of herself.

"Yes, you do." Trevor spoke behind her.

"EPP!" Kathleen leaps forward before looking over seeing Trevor right behind her. She looks away from him as he follows close to her.

"THERE IT IS!" Nik screams next to Antonius, making the heir jump and fall over himself.

"You little..." he growls, but the other caught up, so he bites his tongue and stands.

About a couple hundred feet away from them was an old gas station that had half of it blown off. The pumps where long rusted down and beaten. The two moving vans were as Chris said were in the parking lot just standing there. The one closer to the gas station was beaten down and look quiet slow. While the other one looked quite nice. But as many of them had predicted, there were a couple dozen zombies guarding and limping around.

"Of course there are zombies here?" Ryan sighs.

"I know, isn't it awesome?" Nik looks over with a wicked, smile making the outcasts back away.

"It can't be this easy." Eric says, looking around.

"What do you mean easy, Marvel boy?" Ruby looks over at him.

"What I mean is... we could easily just rush in and get the keys and drive off before they can even react." Eric looks over.

But before anyone could respond to Eric's perception, Rick spoke up behind them.

"Good news, guys. I caught up." Rick smiles as no one was facing him.

"That's nice, Rick." Reese waves him off, trying to plan with the other.

"Also have some bad news." Rick spoke again still with his goofy smile.

"What is it Ri... oh" Sienna turns but stops.

"The other team is here too." Rick looks over as the Wasters turn seeing the survivors standing right behind Rick. Audrina smiling and waving at them. "Yeah... they caught up."

"Hey, guys. So what seem to be the situation?" Audrina walks forward, glancing at everyone who were all laying on a mound of dirt scouting out the gas station.

"Oh, the vans are right there." Yuna points excitedly like a child.

Tyki raises an eyebrow.

* * *

**Confession**

Tyki rubs her chin.

"I wonder why they haven't gone and retrieve the vans?"

**End of confession**

* * *

"Well, let's get this over with." Dutch says as he leaps over the mound.

"Dutch, wait!" Tyki tries to grab the bully, but he is out of range as he is walking up to the vans trying to avoid being seen by the zombies.

Dutch slowly goes to the van and he found that it was unlock. "Ha...too easy Chris." Dutch smirks as he enters the nice looking Van and looks at the key slot finding that there is no key in the ignition. "The hell?"

Unaware to the bully, something moved right behind him.

"What is taking that idiot so long? Just turn on the van, you jerk." Feline stares, but the door to the van swung open as Dutch fell out landing on his back as a zombie leaped out of the van following him and landed right on top of him.

"AHH! HELP ME!" Dutch cries out as the machine tried to bite him. The rest of the horde turns and stumbles towards him.

"Quick! While they're distracted with him! We can go and get the van!" Tyki says. But as she looks over, she saw her team was staring at her with shock "What? He was a fool of going off on his own. We might as well use it to our advantage."

"That is cold, and I'm not leaving someone behind." Seth leaps down and charges the zombies.

* * *

**Confession**

Kristine is sitting there with a confused look.

"They do comprehend that this is a reality TV show right? Like he not actually going to die. Right?"

**End of Confession**

* * *

Antonius looks over. "Ok, I have a plan, but I need to check something first." He looks over as everyone on his team stares. "Trevor and Reese, you two go and check the back of the good van. Jace and Ruby, you two go and look in the back of the beaten down van, ok?"

He looks over as he gets nods from them as all four of them run off. Seth by now is able to get to Dutch as he throws off the zombie, sending it flying. As he helps the bully up, more of them began to limp over.

"We have to help them." Hardy spoke.

"Why?" Max crosses his arms.

"If not them, then just Seth. He is just trying to help."

Dakota touch his shoulder as Max sighs, knowing they are right and he looks away, feeling bad for being so spiteful. As they all ran down to help Dutch and Seth. Addie being the last turn and saw Audrina just sitting there watching.

"Aren't you coming to help?" Addie says to Audrina.

The royal girl yawns into her hands. "Nah you guys got this. I don't need to get myself dirty."

Addie stares, but soon shrugs as she leaps down. The survivors by now have gathered up weapons and are holding off zombies. But unaware to them, the four wasters have gotten behind the vans. Trevor lift the back door of the van as it slid open. Reese is taking watch, making sure no one sees them or nothing gets to close.

"Oh, what is this?" Trevor shoulders slump as Reese takes a glance in seeing in the good van is a munch of mattresses and some old furniture and a beaten down radio.

"It could be worse man." Reese pats his shoulders.

Right next to them Ruby as just open the beaten down van. "Whoa!"

"What?"

Jace goes next to her as they were staring as nice clean mattresses, furniture still in bubble wrap, some new radios, and a couple of paintball guns to boot.

"Come on, guys, let go report this back to our team." Reese says as they close the vans up and begin to sneak back to their team.

They were able to sneak back easily to their team. "Hey, Antonius, something weird. The new one is full of crappy supplies, but the old one is full of nice stuff." Reese tells Antonius.

"I knew it." Antonius leans back.

"What do you mean you knew?" Eric raises an eyebrow.

"Does it matter? Come on, let's go get us a van."

Ruby stands, but everyone heard Kathleen mutter something. They turn staring at them, but the moment they all stared at her, she shrinks away and hides behind Trevor. Trevor glances back at the shy one and says:

"Kat, what was that? Come on, you can tell us." Kathleen looks up at Trevor and gulps as she says weakly.

"We can... we can only take one... wh... which do we... take?" Kathleen hides behind the musician after she finishs, hoping they would all stop staring at her.

"She be making a valid case." Rick glances over at them.

Unaware to them, Audrina was on the other side of the mound of dirt as she heard what they said to each other. "Interesting." Audrina went over behind the gas station, going to slink up to the van.

In the parking lot, the survivors were doing a fairly good job holding off the robotic undead. Feline leaps off a burnt car as she kicks one of the undead in the face, sending it flying into a trash can. Dakota was distracting some of the simple-minded monstrosities as Yuna and Max quickly disposes of the monsters from behind. Dutch and Seth, being the toughest members, were beaten them back and using some blunt instruments on the creatures.

"How much did these things cost, cause we keep breaking them. Must cost Chris a small fortune to keep repairing and making them?" Kristine looks up after she broke one of the living dead's legs off.

"Awesome! Even more reason to break them!" Feline Spartan kicks one of them through the gas station's window.

"Enough bricking and fall into rank! We are getting one of the vans now!" Tyki barks out, getting a couple of glares from her team, but many of them nod understanding.

Back on the mound, the wasters have all agreed on a van. "Ok, so it's the old one then right?" Antonius looks at his team as they all nod.

"Yeah. While they're busy with the undead, we can get a good start. So if we're lucky, we can get the better room with the awesome supplies." Ruby smiles, but Eric looks away.

"I don't know, guys. It does seem mean of us to get all the goods." Eric looks down as he felt someone touch his shoulder. He looks up seeing Ryan.

"It is either them or us, you must understand that." With that Eric nods. However, they all heard one of the vans turn to life. Tyki glances over quickly seeing that Audrina was in the old van and was driving off.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT US?" Dutch ran after her, throwing a rock at the disappearing Van.

"Ok, everyone, get into the other V..."

Tyki didn't finish her sentence as the Waster quickly rushs down and Nik was able to jump start the van as they were driving off. The survivors just stood there alone in the gas station with more zombies coming, but they were a distance away.

"Well... better start walking." Yuna skips off as her team groans and follows her.

"Great plan, commander." Dutch growls at Tyki.

"The heck are you on about Dutch? This is all your fault and the fact no one listens." Tyki glares and stomps ahead leaving, her team a tad dumbfounded.

* * *

**Confession**

Tyki rubs her temples.

"I may have overreacted there? But can you blame me? I had a strategy. My team just needs to listen."

**End of confession**

* * *

Audrina had a pretty fair lead, but in the side mirror she saw the new van coming down the destroyed road. Audrina poke her head out. "D*mn it." If only she had her team who could have found ways to slow them down.

Audrina watches as the Waster's passed her. She stares at Antonius, who was in shotgun, glances over at her and gave her a wicked smile. She could only watch as the wasters cross the finish line.

"THE WINNERS ARE THE WONDERING WASTERS!" Chris McLean calls with his megaphone as the wasters cheer. "That means you guys get to choose if you want the storage or the drainage room."

All the wasters together say: "Storage room."

The Survivors, after an hour, finally walk all the way back to the fort and glared at Audrina. She put a hand up. "Ok, we lost, but in my defense, I was able to get us the good supplies."

She laughs nervously. Then much to her dismay, Chris walks back out.

"And because the Wasters won, they will have Chef helping them set up there room and they will get some sugary rations tonight. And Survivors? Much against your name suggests, I will be seeing you at the campfire ceremony." Chris chuckles evilly as he walks off. Audrina team glares at her.

* * *

In the storage room, the wasters were celebrating their victory over the survivors. Reese and Rick were currently passing out the snacks to everyone, cheering and dancing while they did it. Antonius sat alone in the back of the room, drinking a root beer. He was watching everyone with his cold eyes.

"I... I am so happy we won the first challenge" Kathleen whispers to herself as she is sitting between Ryan and Trevor who both gave her a small nod in agreement.

Sienna and Eric were sitting together, laughing at a joke Eric said with a bag of chips were between them. Nik quietly sneaks up behind Ryan as she took his unopened can of coke and replaces it with a new one before she quietly left. Ryan reached for it and as he opened it, he was met with a gush of soda that sprayed out of the can. Nik fell over laughing as Kathleen and Trevor chuckle slightly at this.

"You know what? These few weeks might not be as bad as I originally thought." Ruby says, drinking her soda as she wraps am arm around Jace's shoulder in one of her rare moments of being happy. The albino however doesn't notice what her touch did to jace as he began to blush madly.

Antonius soon stood up and taps a spoon against his soda making everyone look over at him. In one of his rare moments of being genuine he says. "To the wasters." His team cheers with him.

* * *

On the complete opposite side of the spectrum, the Survivors were frowning as they all sat in the ceremony room, waiting. Chris soon took the podium. He held up a can.

"In an ending of the world scenario, much like the one we are in, food represents something more than something to eat. It represents survival and the ability to continue to move another day and just like that these cans decide who will be able to continue to fight for the million and who must leave through the slide of failures."

Chris glances at everyone. "You have all cast your votes and now it's time to decide who will move on and who will fall." Chris looks at everyone. "The first few contestants who are safe are..." He pauses for a second before he continues. "Kristine, Hardy, Feline and Addie come and collect your can of beans." The four of them all get up and get the cans and stand next to Chris. "Also who is safe is Seth, Yuna, Dakota and Max. Good job, you guys." They also stand and get there cans before standing with the others.

Chris glances at the last thee who were Audrina, Dutch and Tyki.

"Can't say I'm shocked, really. Tyki: you're in the bottom for being harsh on your teammates and constantly ordering them around. Audrina: you're here because not only did you not help them out, you also left them to make a 5 mile walk back and cost them the challenge. And finally, Dutch: your arguably the meanest guys here and you also blew your team's cover leading the zombies to their presences. However, that being said, you're still safe."

Chris tossed Dutch a can. Audrina and Tyki both glance at each other.

"Now the person going home is..." Chris hid the can behind his back.

...

...

...

...

...

Chris stares intensely at them building up suspense.

...

...

...

...

...

The camera zooms in on Tyki who was giving her team a cold glare.

...

...

...

...

...

The camera zooms in on Audrina who was trembling a bit.

...

...

...

...

...

"...no one" Chris tosses both girls a can. Chris got confused stares from everyone. "Today's challenge was a rewards challenge, so no one is going home." He gets a mixed result of glares and sighs of relief as the survivors leave.

Chris turns to the camera and chuckles. "Tune in next time on total drama wasteland where there will be an elimination and we will get to see how they will stand to the next obstetrical I throw at the." Chris smiles. "Only here on TOTAL – DRAMA – WASTLAND!"

Camera's fade.

* * *

**Ta da! I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry. I lied and said someone was going home tonight. Anyways, I hope you guys like it and there is no questions this week. I might do them every third chapter. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and a special thanks to the creator of Yuna Star of Fate for being my beta reader. See ya next**


	9. Don't let the dead bugs bite

**Hey everyone thanks for all those who have been reading my story ad I'm glad you are all enjoying it as much as you have. Sorry for lying about no one going home last time but I thought it would build suspense. No questions again but if you want to talk just PM or review. Thanks for reading hope you enjoy. Also by the way I have a poll on my profile on asking which one of the contestants could actually survive an apocalypse.**

* * *

Chris Mclean voice is heard echoing as the camera's finally turn on:

"Last time on Total drama wasteland! The contestants did their first challenge as a team."

The camera shows both teams running out of Fort Hatchet and then quickly turns to the two vans parked next to the gas station.

"The teams learned how to work together… or learn how much they detest each other."

The cameras go to Antonius who is currently ordering his team on how to complete the challenge. Then it quickly turns to the survivors all glaring at Audrina at the end.

"But in the end, it was the wasters who won the storage room, but the survivors have the better supplies… so who this time will win and who will be sent home crying to their mothers. Haha! Tune in now."

* * *

**[Theme played in an instrumental]**

*The camera shows random cameras popping out, one coming out of the barren ground, another pops out of the ceiling inside Fort Hachet another one pops out of a man hole cover in the city with a tentacles around it, and the last one breaks through a car window.*

**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**

*The camera is zooming down the crack road and is flying at Chris who is talking to two mysterious people both in suits.*

**You guys are on my mind**

*The camera then shoots down into the sewers and then goes out of drainage pipe and landing in greenish brown water*

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

*Inside the water we see Seth lower in the water, before he can swim up a tentacle grabs him, He look down and proceeded to punch the tentacle.*

**And now I think the answer is plain to see**

*The camera comes out of the water seeing Reese and Kristen on a motorboat, Reese with a wrench fixing it and Kristine was reading a map. However a vulture swoops down and takes Reese's screw driver and flies off as he desperately tries to grab it on making both of them fall in.*

**I want to be famous**

*The vulture flies over the dead city and drops the wrench. Walking down a road in the city is Hardy looking around, the wrench slams into a car windshield and it starts to beep. A horde of zombies break through and chase Hardy, it zooms out as Dutch is laughing his butt off watching, but stops when Feline falls on him holding an orange flag and she cheers.*

**I want to live close to the sun**

*The camera zooms out and goes to the junk yard where we see on top of a large pile of garage is Audrina and Tyki arguing with each other not paying attention they fall off the pile screaming.*

**Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.**

*They fall and we see Rick walking on a wreck bus acting as a bridge, However coming from the side is Yuna who dive tackles him down as coming from the same side she was a harpoon is seen flying by.*

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

*The camera follows the harpoon as we see it strike the confession. The confession tips and falls on an intern who had tan skin, sea foam green eyes with brown spiky hair, who was about to give flowers to Addie but crushes him. Addie turns around confused.*

**I'll get there one day**

*The camera then goes into Fort Hachet itself as we see Chef working on a red stew. He takes a spoon full and moves it over to Kathleen and Trevor who were waiting for supper. Trevor look down sickly but then a fake eyeball pop out and Kathleen faints.*

**Cause I want to be famous**

*It moves to the center of Fort Hachet as we see Ryan there alone looking out a window. The camera goes out the window and into a dead forest where we see Jace and Ruby leaning against a try hiding their faces in the in there hair looking depressed*

**Nanana'nanaana nana nana**

*The camera moves on as we see Antonius sitting alone on a cliff watching everyone else doing their activities he as an evil smile on his face as he walks into the forest.*

**I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous**

*The camera soon goes to the road again as we see Sienna there as she is thinking to herself as a wolf jumps out from a pile of garage and growls at her as Sienna smiles and begins to pet it and soon it lays down happily letting her pet it*

**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**

*The camera goes up the road again as we see Max under the pickup trying to fix it but then suddenly the engine blows up as Max comes out coughing. The camera follows the smoke up.*

**[Whistle's to theme]**

*The camera follows it down as it stops at a campfire as we see Eric and Dakota next to each other and their hands accidentally touch. They look at each other and blush however the moment is ruin when Nik with a zombie mask on pops up screaming. Dakota faints as Eric looks at him with concern. It zooms out as we see all the campers around the camp fire whistling, it then fades to black*

* * *

Chris McLean slowly walks out of his nice luxurious mansion that was a couple of miles away from the Fort where the contestants have found themselves in. Chris slowly looks down at his watch seeing that it was roughly 4:30.

"Haha! Only half an hour before the wakeup call." Chris sips his coffee as he chuckles evilly and looks over, seeing that not even the sun has begun to rise. The middle-aged host looks over at his helipad as he began to walk over to it.

Chris is in a great mood. He just woke up to a day where he can torture more ungrateful little teenagers and able to air a show that allows him to commit such acts.

"Chris man, wait up…" Chris slowly turned, seeing his sidekick running up to him.

"Yeah, what is it Chef? We're on a schedule and we need to wake up the contestants up early for their next challenge." Chris taps his foot impatiently, hating to be held up.

Chef, after catching his breath sigh, looks at Chris. "Chris, remember when we hired those 10 interns last month for this season?"

"Not in particularly, but kind of. What are you getting at Chef?" Chris raises his eyebrow, sipping again.

"Well, after viewing and editing the tapes, I notice something." Chef paused to build suspense.

"I don't have all day, Chef," Chris crosses his arms after he tosses his finished coffee.

"Fine, fine, keep your pants on. I saw there were 11 interns." Chef looks back and forth and then at Chris, but frowns seeing that Chris could care less.

"You're point, Chef?" Chris getting into the shotgun of the helicopter, only half listening to Chef.

"Chris… we only hired 10 interns… that means someone unauthorized is here. In other words, someone you didn't allow on your set is currently on your set." Chef crosses his arms and smirks, seeing that what he just said caught Chris's attention.

"D*** it, why does something always have to go wrong." The middle-aged host turns to his partner. "Fly me to the Fort. We still got show to run." Chef hops in as they began to fly off towards the fort.

They flew in complete silence until they saw Fort Hatchet come into their view.

"Chef… after your done getting the supplies… go and find this trespasser before he or she does something." The host glares out as Chef nods and they flew over the fort.

"Now, Chef, hand me my megaphone and blow horn." Chris chuckles evilly.

* * *

Throughout the fort, both teams were silently sleeping, trying to catch some much needed shut-eye. While the Wasters were up until 2 AM last night just partying, the Survivors spent just as much time setting up the living arrangements. However both teams were shocked to see there were only 9 beds for each of them.

As Chris explained, you're not always going to find as much supplies as you wish you have in the apocalypse. Many just assume he's being cheap.

The only one who is even up at this time is Tyki. She sat by the window, watching the stars while waiting for the sun to appear. However, even she jumped when the air horn blasted through the fort.

The Survivors jumped awake; they were sadly unable to really divide the sleeping arrangements into different areas for either sex. They all just put the nine very clean beds in the back. While they put the table and even a mini fridge in the room with the long dead generators. By no means was it paradise, but to them it would have to do.

All the Survivors groan as they all got up, stretching and wiping the sleep from their eyes.

"What the heck was that?" Hardy, who was sharing a bed with Seth got up stretching. Seth awoke a tad annoyed, but he shook it up.

"Knowing Chris, that must be what he thinks a wake-up call is." Kristine adds, getting out of bed.

"Well, he can go shove it." Yuna growls, rolling in her bed. She possibly seemed more annoyed than anyone else.

"Did you even fall asleep?" Audrina stretches, slowly catching the eyes of a couple of the guys. She glances over at Tyki, who is in her normal garb.

"Yes, but it was only a two hour power nap." Tyki says bluntly, not going into details to the princess.

"Must be a military dyke thing." Audrina rolls out of bed.

"It's too early for insults. Can we please just get ready and see what that nutjob wants." Feline gets out of bed.

"Cute shorts." Dutch says to Feline, referring to her sleeping shorts, which were dark green with ducks on them. Feline, in response, elbows Dutch right in the gut. The bully topples over holding his waist. "You b**ch."

* * *

**Confession**

Feline is sitting in the booth, munching on an apple as she grins.

"I said it was too early for insults." She slowly looks at the camera and winks. "But it's never too early to give a jerk his just desserts."

…

Yuna with her head against the wall of the confession trying to get some sleep.

"I'm not a morning person." She begins to snore, but the door to the confession opens as Chef picks her up.

"Wake up, Maggot." He barks.

"NOOOO" Yuna whines.

**End of Confession**

* * *

In the storage room, the Wasters were getting up, groaning not only from being woken up suddenly, but also because of the sugar hangover they were all having.

Their set up was a little different from the survivors. They had two different areas for sleeping arrangements: one for the girls, the other for the guys. The main room was where they put their furniture along with a circle of chairs surrounding a fire pit and an ice box where they expect saved food.

The girls of the Wasters groan, getting up. Jace also found himself sleeping with the girls and no matter how he tried to explain it to the other guys, they didn't seem to understand. Especially Antonius and Rick. He really disliked those two.

Jace was the unlucky one, or lucky one, whichever way you see it, who had to share a bed with another contestant. Jace slowly woke up fixing his hair and blushed as he felt someone stir next to him, stretching.

"Good morning, everyone." Sienna spoke, looking at everyone.

"Nothing really good about it. The sun isn't even out." Ruby groans as she got up and went over to her unpacked luggage. She is the only one who has yet to unpack.

This had not gone unnoticed by her fellow females.

Trevor walk out of the guys room, fully clothed, walking towards the door going to the mess hall to see what Chris wants.

"Man, is he going to wake us up this early every day?" Eric walks out yawning.

"Hopefully not." Sienna says to him as she walks out of the girl's room.

The rest of the team soon exits their respective rooms, stretching and glaring at the window. However, Kathleen looks around.

"Where's Trevor?" She glances around a bit, not with her usual stutter.

"Your boyfriend went off to the mess hall to see what Chris wants." Ryan said with annoyance thick in his voice. Kathleen blushes a bit.

"He's… he… not…my…my boyfriend!" Kat stares at Ryan, who nonchalantly rolls his eyes, not actually caring as he walks off to the mess hall with the rest follow him.

The two team, fully dressed, walk down into the still dusty mess hall, noticing Chef was nowhere to be found and there was nothing cooking in the Kitchen. They all look around.

"Where the h*** are those two?" Dutch takes a cautionary step forward, looking around.

"MAYBE ALIENS GOT THEM!" Nik screams, making her entire team jump. "That would be so cool." Nik smiles in her usual creepy fashion.

"Nik, that's horrible to think about." Sienna scolds the young freak as she only stares back at the taller girl with a goofy grin.

"Nah, I'm sure they're fine… heck, I bet Chris would enjoy the probing." Dutch chuckles to himself as he took his seat at his usual spot.

"Dutch, that's horrible." Addie stares at the back of the bully as he merely shrugs. Behind them, Addie both Feline and Audrina were trying not to smirk at his comment.

"Why would he?" Yuna tiredly glances over.

"Well, you see, little girl…" Dutch began, but Addie smacks him over the head and says:

"DON'T YOU DARE TAINT HER INNOCENCE!" Dutch steps away, holding back a laugh staring at the usually bubbly girl. But sadly, Feline began laughing at the scenario in front of her. "Stop encouraging him." Addie snaps at the punk.

"Addie, let it go. We all hate him equally." Max walks forward.

Dutch only glares at him, but before he can talk, he is interrupted by Nik's usual insane banter. "I don't hate him… he just a big fluffy teddy bear." Nik wraps herself with her arms smiling. Dutch faces turns a shade of red as the team cast began to laugh at the bully.

"SHUT UP!" He roars.

* * *

**Confession**

Dutch sitting alone glaring downwards.

"They are all going down"

…

Max was laughing, on the verge of falling over, but he calm himself after a second.

"That must be the first thing that girl said that was useful. However, I have been focusing on Dutch too much so far and after last night, I have come to realize any one of us could go. So time to start focusing on the game."

**End of Confession**

An air horn sound stops all the laughing as they all turn and, standing in the doorway, is none other than Chris McLean.

"Good morning, rejects of society," After he get glares from the contestants. "I bet your wondering where your food is, but don't worry."

"OK, McLean, we'll bite. What's up?" Dakota took a step toward the host as she looks over.

"I'm glad you asked, Dakota 2.0. The next challenge along with your breakfast is all the way in Outpost Guinevere." Chris smiles, but frowns seeing everyone was giving him a blank stare.

"Where?" Hardy looks at the host.

"Oh, I see your guys didn't really study your maps very well. You guys must run three miles that away." Chris points off to the south. Chris glances back at the contestants seeing that they were still giving him a blank stare. He slowly raises his watch and taps it with the opposite hand. "Time's a ticking."

That got the contestants attention as they turned and began to run off south, heading towards the outpost.

The groups didn't do a good job staying together as they run to the fort almost became a race to them.

"This is a challenge I can get behind." Seth chuckles as he was practically in first place. Next to him were his fellow teammates Dutch and Feline, who were able to just match his pace.

"Oh, I bet you can, muscle boy." Dutch sneers, moving a little faster, putting himself even with Seth. Seth looks over at the bully and smiles.

"Oh don't push yourself too hard, Dutch. I don't want to see yourself get hurt." Seth spoke with an honest voice as his smile left his face, seeing Dutch panting hard.

"Don't you mock me." Dutch's sharp green eyes glare at Seth.

"I'm not mocking you." Seth puts his hand to his heart as if to show Dutch he meant it.

"I bet you think you're so much better than me. I'll show you." Dutch pulled faster, running right past the strong house.

Seth let out a small chuckle. "If it's a race you want… it be a race you get." Seth began to run off chasing the bully, leaving Feline in there dust as she coughs, slowing down to compose herself.

"I hope they break their ankles." Feline pants as a couple of other contestants run by her as she shakes her head and begins to run off again.

* * *

**Confession**

Dutch glaring at the camera as he crosses his arms in an unamused way.

"I bet Seth thinks he is so much better than me." He cracks his knuckles. "What? Just because he's some muscle bound jock doesn't mean he is any better than anyone else. I'll show him."

…

Seth panting hard as he stretches.

"Do I hate Dutch?" He shakes his head. "Nah, he just has a temper problem. And besides, I love a good race. He's like a little brother trying to be the best at everything. I'm sure he is a good guy."

He gives the camera a small smile.

**End of confession**

* * *

Max found himself in the back of his team along with Hardy. Hardy was a bit ahead, but he was breathing heavily, having difficulty catching up.

"Hey ,Hardington… what up?" Max said, wanting to kill time.

"Oh, you now, chap… just running in temperature that's easily over 38 Celsius." Hardy pants. But he looks up seeing two people have slowed down. When they got close, they saw it was Reese and Sienna.

"Hey Max and Hardy, was it?" Reese said, pacing himself with the group as he glance up from the little device he was working on at the two guys.

"Yep, Hardy, that me." Hardy shakes Reese's hand as they run.

"Where is your boyfriend? Wasn't he carrying you around last challenge?" Reese looks around.

Reese looks away doesn't notice Hardy face flush. "Who? Seth? He ran up ahead. He likes challenges and he's not my boyfriend." Hardy glares at Reese.

"Why? I mean you're cute. I thought you two were an item." Reese was still working on the old cell phone he found in a random room. However, he looks up as he notices Sienna and Max stop completely and began to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" he spoke, annoyed.

"Hahaha! Umm…Reese. You are aware Hardy is a guy right?" Max says with his arms fold with a smile. Sienna was holding onto his shoulder, laughing, seeing Reese face turn as bright as a tomato as he looks over at Hardy, who was glaring at him, but Hardy smiles.

"Yeah, I'm a guy, but thanks for saying I'm cute." Hardy laugh before Reese turns with a blank stare and runs off as they follow, getting a hold of themselves.

The camera moves forward as we see many of the characters were making a nice pace, not pushing themselves to hard, but not being slow.

Tyki is keeping a nice jog as Audrina shoots by her. "I will be seeing you at the fort, peasant." Tyki shakes her head, not paying her much mind.

"Wow, she isn't that nice." Rick looks over at Tyki. "You ok?"

"I am fine. Let the fool wear herself out." Tyki looks over at the southern.

"What do you mean, Ma'am?" Rick slows down so he is running next to her.

"I have an idea what's going on, but let's see." Tyki says.

"You figured it out too?" Kristine runs up to be on the right of Tyki as she nods.

"What are you two talking about?" Rick slows down, confused by what the two girls meant. However a voice behind him made him flinch.

"Rick, you shouldn't talk to the enemy." Ryan says harshly.

"Sorry, Mr. Walker. Me and the ladies were just conversing." Rick stops and looks down and kicks some imaginary rocks.

"Leave him be, Ryan. He's just talking to people… YOU SHOULD TRY IT." Nik screams into his ear, making the outcast trip over himself and fall into the dust. She laughs as he gets up.

"Nicole… leave me be." Ryan gets up as he dusted himself off, but stumbles as she jumps onto his back.

"GIDDY UP" She laughs. Ryan, with a defeated look, walks off with her riding him.

"Umm Ryan…" Rick opens his mouth, but Ryan shushes him.

"It's easy to just accept it." Ryan just walks off, leaving a very confused Rick.

Behind them, Antonius stares at Ryan.

* * *

**Confession**

Antonius smiling to himself as he slowly looks up at the camera.

"I realized last night that I can't rely on my acting skills to keep me in this competition. I need an ally and I think I know just the freak to be that helper."

**End of Confession**

* * *

Dakota slows down as he stops, taking a moment to look at the landscape. He stares at the city off in the distance. He gave a slight shudder. "Man, I feel like we're being watched."

Dakota stands there, but someone bumps into him. Dakota leaps back letting out a small yelp and he stares at a girl, who is hiding in her white hoodie.

"Umm, Ruby, you ok?" Dakota taps her head.

"Oh what?" She perks up, looking around. Next to her, Jace walks up just as lazy as the albino. "Yeah, just this sun isn't really good for me."

"Why?" Dakota questions, but is met with silence as she looks up, her red eyes glaring at him. "Oh yeah, that's rightm cause your al… never mind. Sorry."

"It's no big deal anyways." Ruby sighs, Dakota nods and looks back at the city.

"Something wrong, Dakota?" Jace looks over.

"It's just… I get the feeling we're being watched." Dakota looks at the two girls, but Ruby walks by him.

"Of course we're being watched. We are on a TV show after all." Ruby walks a good distance away.

"Ouch." Dakota flinches at her bluntness.

"Don't mind her. She's just cranky… also umm one of your teammates, Yuna I think, kind of collapsed back there." Jace points behind her.

"What… oh no" Dakota ran back to go get the sleeping girl.

Off in the distance was a small outpost that was nothing more than a small barn that was surround with a chain-link fence. There were a few holes in the barn and one very big one on the left side of the roof. The fence itself didn't look that sturdy and wouldn't take much for it to fall apart.

Chris and Chef were both at the front of the barn with a moving van waiting. They both glance over as they saw two very big boys.

"Well, Chef, here come the first of the contestants." Chris smiles as Seth hits the van first.

"I won." Seth cheers.

"GOD D*** it" Dutch literally punches the van and growls as Seth pats his back.

"Better luck next time." Seth chuckles even more as Dutch shoves him off and goes inside growling to himself. Seth turns to Chris, "So does that mean we won?"

"First off, Seth, your entire team must be here. Let's wait and see what happens." As Chis spoke, Feline and Audrina have made it so far. "… did I put all the fast people on the Survivors team… oh well."

The camera fades to black as the commercials begin to play. Most of it showing the latest Marvel movie coming out. With less action and more hints of the next avenger movie.

The camera fade back as we see everyone sitting outside right next to the van, waiting for everyone who has yet to show up, which, at the moment, would be Ryan, and Nik along with Dakota, and Yuna.

"I hope… they're ok." Kathleen mutters to herself as Trevor glances at her and he nods quietly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they are fine." Chris says as Kathleen sigh with relief. "But if they're not here in ten minutes I'm sicking the zombies on them." Chris, with his back turned, doesn't see the multiple glares he got.

Coming over the hill is Ryan and Nik. Ryan, who is in a dead pant, nearly drops the moment he crosses the van. Soon he is followed by Dakota, who is carrying Yuna, who was napping in his arms.

He pants as he sets her down.

"Wait a minute… if they crossed last…that means we won!" Ruby says, making her team cheer.

"OH COME ON," Dutch shouts angrily.

"Yeah, moron, I mean almost our entire team crossed before they even got here." Audrina crosses her arms and glares at Dakota and Yuna.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Tyki says sitting as she looks at Chris with a knowing stare. Chris only glares back before he says.

"She's right. That wasn't the challenge." The host sadly confirms her suspicions.

"What? Then why make us do a three mile run all the way here?" Addie pants, looking up.

"Look at you guys! You need more exercise!" Chef snaps as both of them go and walk to the van, opening it up. When they turn, Addie self-consciously feels her waist, checking for any fat. The contestants turn as the van doors slide open and a sweet aroma catches everyone noses.

"And because Chef and I feel so bad about putting you through this fake challenge, we offer you what is probably the last bite of fine food you have until you're eventually voted off." Chris announces as Chef brings out platters and platters of food. "Dig in. You guys deserve it."

The contestants cheer and the smell even awoke Yuna.

"Chris, come on. Do you really think we are that stupid to just…" Tyki began, but almost everyone rushes by her and goes to the different platters and opening them up and see it was random food and even some of their favorites. Slowly, Tyki let out a defeated sigh.

"You guys are aware he probably tampered with the food or even worse, this will hinder our challenge." Kristine, who chose to stay by Tyki, calls to the rest of them.

The contestants who were eating look up, seeing standing next to them were Ryan, Dutch, Feline, Jace and Ruby, who were looking at the food suspiciously.

"Have any of you even watched this show before? Chris never does anything nice." Dutch snaps.

"HEY!" the host shouts offended.

"But… but it so much better than what Chef gives us." Hardy looking at corn on the cob in his hand, not really wanting to believe it's a scam.

Seth picks him up. "It's ok… just set it down."

Rick, who was about to stuff his face with a random cake, looks down and flips it over. "It is all lies."

The contestants put down the food with a sad looks on their faces as they walk back to their respective groups and wait for Chris to show the real challenge. Kristine smiles when she notices Chris glare and looks of anger he was giving the contestants, who kind of spoiled his plan.

"Fine. Ruin all my fun. I'm sure some of you have guessed already, but today challenge is the Awakathon." Chris raises his arms as the contestants groan.

* * *

**Confession**

Kristine blows on her nails.

"Called it."

…

Tyki rolls her eyes.

"Chris needs to be a bit more subtle with him challenges. He's just making it easy."

**End of confession**

* * *

"That's not very… apocalypsey." Addie points out.

"Give him a minute, blondie, I'm sure Chris isn't finished." Feline says, getting up from her spot.

"That right, Feline. There is a twist to this challenge. In the wasteland, all you have is yourself and the team you have built. Or in this case, you are forced to work with. However, whoever is the weak link won't last that long on your team." Chris smiles as he walks inside the barn as everyone walks in. "Here is where you are making a stand as an army of the undead, along with a little surprise, has you pinned down. You and your team cannot afford to rest until the horde is beaten back."

"Cute story and all, but how does this…" Ruby glares, but is silenced by Chris.

"Anyways, before I was Ruby interrupted…" Chris starts laughing, holding his gut.

"Yeah, yeah, let it all out." Ruby sits on a hay bale.

Soon the middle-aged host's laughter began to die down. "Anyways, if you're all asleep, you are out, that's obvious. However, every so often a horde of monsters will come and attack the fort, in which you guys must defend."

"Wait. Wouldn't the adrenaline rush from being attack keep us awake?" Antonius raises an eyebrow, staring at the host. "Seems counterproductive."

"Well, when the adrenaline is over, you even be more tired." Chris glances over at the mobster.

"Point taken." Antonius shrugs before sitting with his team.

"Also, in some creates are paint ball guns that will help fend off the horde coming your way and before anyone asks, the robots are designed to drop when hit by one of this projectiles." Chef walks in carrying a score board. When he turns it on, everyone sees that it read 11/11.

"This, maggots, will keep score and when it buzzes that mean everyone on one side as fallen sleep." Chef needlessly barks.

"Well, this doesn't sound so bad." Max shrugs.

"A word of advice: if you leaving the fenced area, that means you're out. Also, the zombies have a little dart in their mouths so if they bite you, you will be injected with a sleeping substance, making it harder for you to stay awake. Every hour or so, Chef will drive up and pick up all the sleeping contestants." Chris smiles as him and Chef walk out and get into the van. "Well… the challenge starts now."

The moment he left the counter went down to 10/11.

"Wait, what… who is the jerk off who fell asleep this quickly." Dutch glares, but stops as he stares down at Yuna, who was cuddling into some hay happily asleep.

* * *

**Confession**

Yuna, sleeping in the confession, but her eyes lazily open.

"If I don't get my…(yawns)… 10 hours of sleep… don't expect me to do much."

**End of Confession**

* * *

"Haha! Sucks to be you guys." Ryan chuckles, staring at the enemy team.

"Yeah, yeah, keep laughing. By the end of the day, it will be the Survivors who survive the night." Max stands tall as he looks over, seeing all of his team seem very tired.

"Yeah… I'm with Max" Dakota stands as he begins to do some jumping jacks to keep his blood pumping.

Tyki stands up with the two guys and nods to them as she turns to her team. "Ok, we are down a team member, but we can win this."

"Yeah, guys! No way we are going to lose two challenges in a row." Max nods to Tyki.

"We need to prepare for the horde, so time to give everyone their positions so we can defend this fort." Tyki says as she looks around, but she is cut off as Audrina stands.

"Who put you guys in charge?" Audrina says, stretching.

"I did! Now sit down!" Tyki snaps.

"I can help. You're not the only ones here with brain as much has you three think you are." Audrina goes over to those three. "Look, I think we shouldn't do position, but shifts." The royal princess surprisingly actually giving helpful advice.

"But if we do that, it will get confusing." Tyki answers back as Dakota and Max sit back down as their team watched them go back and forth.

On the other side of the outpost, the Wasters were just sitting down also discussing their plans; however, they were a bit stump.

"Maybe we should spread out." Jace offers quietly.

"Nah, if we do that, it would be hard for us to talk to each other, meaning we have more of a chance to fall asleep." Eric says, looking at the group.

Kathleen says something quietly, but no one really hears her.

"What was that Kat?" The albino glances at the doormat.

"We… could… stay together and… only go off… when the horde is coming." Kathleen offers as her team looks at each other not really sure about this.

"Then how do we know when the horde is coming?" Antonius says.

"… Well… the survivors seem to be getting into positions so… when they… umm" Kathleen nerve slowly leaves her as she hides her face behind Trevor, but thankfully Sienna is able to piece together the rest.

"I think she's saying…" She stops when everyone looks at her, but she swallows her stage fright and says. "Is that the Survivors will alert us if they are coming, meaning we don't have to be alone like them." She looks over at Kathleen seeing if that what she meant and Kathleen slowly nods to her poking her head out from behind Trevor.

After an hour Chef came up and pick up Yuna, who rode back to Fort Hachet. The Survivors were being very vigilant watching the outskirts waiting for this horde to attack them.

"So…Kathleen… why did you sign up for this?" Trevor stretches and found a not so comfortable place next to Kathleen, who found herself in a hay stack.

"Oh, I didn't want to join. You see my family has some money problems and they wanted me to open up a bit." She smiles a bit remembering her mom. "I miss them. How about you?"

"We're closer than you think. My mom made me sign up too, said I had real talent that needs to shine." Trevor and Kathleen share a small laugh.

There talk got the attention of the team's local albino. "You guys too. Same here with my mom."

The three of them share a small laugh as Ruby walks off to go find a place alone, leaving the two alone for a bit.

"So…do you play instrument?" Kathleen looks down at her shoes.

"Oh yeah, I play a guitar." Trevor speaks, very proud of himself.

"Oh my gosh, you too." Kathleen says a bit excitedly.

"You play a guitar too." Kat nods quickly as Trevor slowly smiles down at her.

The camera pans over as Ryan watches those two from a distance as he lets out a sigh as he turns around and see Antonius right behind him. This didn't even seem to flinch the outcast.

"What do you want, jerk?" Ryan walks by, purposely bumping Antonius shoulders. Antonius had a confused look on his face.

"Jerk? I don't know what you…" Anontius is cut off by Ryan.

"You think I'm stupid. This sob story of yours might have fooled the light-hearted ones like Sienna and Kathleen, but if you think this act of yours fooled me, you go another thing coming." Ryan leans on the wall, watching him. Antonius had to take a moment to compose himself.

"How long have you know?" Antonius glares Ryan.

"I didn't until now, but good to know." Ryan gave Antonius the biggest grin he could muster.

* * *

**Confession**

Antonius staring blankly at the camera.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU"

**End of confession**

* * *

"OK, fine, you caught me red handed. Very good, Ryan." Antonius leans back and rolls his eyes.

"Yes I did. Now bye-bye." Ryan turns around, but when Antonius catches his elbow, the outcast turns around glaring at him.

"Look, Ryan, we both know we won't get very far if we keep playing like this." Antonius whispers to Ryan, but the outcast only glares.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, sob stories only get players so far and come on your probably the least liked person on the show." Ryan only glances over Antonius shoulders. He looks over seeing Sienna and Max having a nice conversation, but then leaping out of a hay stack is Dutch roaring. Making Max jump and Sienna run away as he begins to laugh. "Let me rephrase that, you're the least liked person on this team. So I am suggesting…"

But Ryan cuts him off. "An alliance with you? Thanks, but no thanks."

"Wait, Ryan! Ok, how about this? I do something for you and you help me? Deal?" Antonius holds his hands out. Ryan started to roll his eyes, but stops and looks over at someone and sighs.

"Fine, we got a deal. But first I need your help to get rid of someone. Ok,here's the plan." Ryan and Antonius walk off to continue their plotting.

With the rest of the group, Dakota and Hardy sat next to each other. "So Hardy… why did you enter the competition?"

Hardy didn't respond. Dakota looks over. "Hardy?" Dakota saw that Hardy as fallen asleep snuggling into the hay. Dakota got up. "Got to get the blood pumping." Dakota soon began to jog around the barn as the counter read 9/11. (oops)

After a bit, Dakota sighs tiredly. "Yeah, that didn't help."

"Hey, Dakota, ya ok?" Eric walks over to him as Dakota stood up straight and he shrugs.

"I've been better…" Dakota sits on the ground as Eric sits next to him.

"Yeah, the awakathon is a dull challenge." Eric shrugs as sighs. "So who is out on your team?"

"Trying to get some secrets out of me for your team." Dakota slowly looks at him with a light smile.

"Oh yeah, I've been sent to hear all of your teams secrets" Eric holds his arms up in a theatrical fashion.

Dakota laughs "I'm just kidding Eric."

"Don't worry, I know." They share a laugh.

Off in front of the doors, Nik is playing with two sticks. "Ha-ha! Take this Mr. Twig! You will not stop I, the dastardly Oak!" Nik playing with herself smiling.

"Hey, Nicole." Ryan walks over to the nutjob as she looks up.

"Yes Rye" She smiles as Ryan couldn't stop his glare. "Ok, this is embarrassing, but… I need to take a leak so… do you mind letting me out and let me back in." Ryan rubs the back of his head as she nods.

"Anything for you." She purrs making the outcast back up as he nods and walks out.

Feline and Rick were on the second floor both lock in an arm wrestling match.

"I will try and go easy on ya, miss." Rick says as he is sweating as Feline looks like she hasn't even broken a sweat.

"How sweet of you Rick, but…" She slams his arm to the side. "… I don't need you to be a gentlemen." Feline chuckles as Rick holds his hand. "Hey, Dutch, Seth want to go."

"I would, but I don't want to hurt you." Seth smiles as Feline rolls her eyes.

"You're on, Dyke." Dutch goes as she prepares herself. However before they can begin, Tyki calls out.

"Guys, I see the Horde." Tyki runs by alerting everyone. The camera pants over out the window as coming over the horizon is a black wave of creatures limping this way.

The 20 contestants who were still awake turn and ran to different positions as the horde of zombies began to charge towards the fence.

"There must be thousands of them." Eric staring out the window stare sin shock.

"More like a couple of hundred." Max looking around the zombies counting in his head.

"Regardless how many there is, that's still a lot of them." Reese drops his screwdriver staring at the massive horde.

Seth ran into the back and began to toss the contestants paintball rifles. "Here you go. I don't care if you're a Waster or Survivor. I really don't want to be bit."

The horde now at full speed began to rush as the contestants began to release fire upon them only able to drop a couple at a time but it did not hinder or really detour the massive robotic stampede.

The zombies crash against the fence.

"They are at the fence." Addie cries out as she backs away from the window finding these thing horrifying.

"No s*** Sherlock." Kristine spoke as she fired into the crowd of monsters.

The Creatures fell as the teens fired into crowd as the zombies hiss as some are even able to get by the fence going through some of the holes in the chains.

"Well, that ain't good." Reese looks over. "Oh man, I should have repaired those."

"Should of, could of, but didn't" Ruby looks over at the young opportunist.

Ryan outside looking at the zombie horde a sly smirk spread across his face as he turn and ran towards the door and began to knock loudly. "NICOLE, LET ME IN."

Nik, who was inside, turns over at the door. "Oh no, Rye!" Nik ran over to the door and slam it over but saw no one. "… Ryan?"

"NICOLE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING." Ryan cries out behind her. Nik spun around seeing Ryan standing there next to Antonius both of them staring in shock. The rest of the contestants look over seeing Nik with the door wide open.

"NIK, BEHIND YOU!" Eric scream as she turn around as a dozen zombies were sneaking in and one of them was able to quickly bite Nik on her arm. She step back crying out. She stood there before she fell over sleeping. (9/10)

Antonius slowly winks at Ryan as both of them run over at the horde trying to close the door. But both of them were easily over taken by the horde. Ryan and Antonius fell over sleeping. (8/9)

"Someone shut that door!" Tyki calls out as she began to fire at the horde that was getting into the outpost.

Seth leaps off the second floor onto the first floor and did a barrel roll a he got up swinging a random shovel he found. The powerhouse began to push through the robotic horde as he was been giving cover by the rest of the teens. Seth is able to pick up one of the undead and toss him knocking down a lot of the horde as he is able to shut the door. He chuckles as he spins the shovel.

"See, no problem." The shovel he is swinging slips as it slams into the back of his head. "…nighty-night, mommy." He falls over as the rest of the teens cringe. (8/8)

Kristine walks over to him and feels his neck. "… He's still alive."

"Darn…" Dutch says as he looks over at everyone else looking at him. "I mean… thank goodness."

A couple of hours past as the horde by then as fall back as Chef came and picked up the sleeping contestants. Leaving the last 16 standing there.

"How long as it been?" Kathleen stretches leaning against Trevor shoulder.

"Seems we've been awake… about 10 hours." He answers her he looks over seeing she is on the verge of sleep. "Umm… what do you miss most about home?"

Kat sits up stretching and says. "I miss… miss my mom… she one…one of the few who… list…listens to me." She looks down sadly as she looks up at him. "How about you?"

"…" Trevor is silent as Kathleen stares at him, wondering what is wrong.

The camera pans over as Addie walking up and down the alley trying to keep herself up. She walks by Dakota and Eric who were both leaning into each other sleeping. (7/7)

"Oh man… this stinks." She sighs but she perks up as she smells something great. She looks over at a window see a cup of coffee. Her eyes brighten up as she walks over to it.

"Is that Chris's?" He looks over seeing a letter she opens it seeing it says.

"To Addie, this should help you stay awake, my sweet. Signed, a friend."

Addie probably had the opposite look than the person would have liked. She crumpled the paper and glares out the window.

* * *

**Confession**

Addie with her hands crossed with a pout.

"Whoever this jerk is, he's got to knock it off. I get it. I look frail and I bet he think I won't last long. But I'll show everyone I don't need to cheat to win this game."

**End of the confession**

* * *

Addie glares at the coffee as she throws it behind her. "Jerk" However a bloods curdling scream behind her made her leap back in fright.

She turns around seeing the cup as landed on Rick's head as he was drench in burning hot coffee.

"Oh my gosh, Rick! I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" Addie looks over at the redneck.

"… Don't be worrying… Miss Smith. I'm fine… and actually, I think this woke me up." Rick waves to her as he walks away still stiff in the back.

A couple of hours pass since then as both Eric and Dakota where driven back to the fort by Chef.

Sienna taps Max's shoulder making him look up with a dull expression. "Is something wrong with Tyki?" Max looks over seeing Tyki is standing still in the middle of the room her eyes not even blinking.

"Umm… Tyki, you ok." They walk over to her.

"Miss GearSmith?" Sienna taps Tyki as the young cadet fell over laying on the ground her eyes still open but now they could hear her snoring.

They both turn hearing Dutch's laughter. "No way. Is soldier girl sleeping her eyes open… that's messed up." (6/7)

"Max, Dutch, the h*** don't give her away" Feline snaps at them.

"Sorry, Feline" Max looks away.

"…oops" Dutch looks at the punk with an apologetic looks she just glares.

"Oh come on! I expect this behavior from Dutch, but really Max!" Feline walks off.

"I hope a zombie bites her in the a**" Dutch rolls his eyes as Max nods chuckling slightly.

Soon, an entire day has gone by as Chris came back with Chef driving him there.

"Wow. 36 hours. What is wrong with you people, fall asleep already." Chris chuckles as he takes a sip form his coffee.

"Oh come on, get that away from me, and don't tempt me." Ruby looks away groaning.

"Oh, you can have all the coffee you want, snow white. But your going have to fall asleep first." The host chuckles evilly, but Ruby looks up and gave him the bird.

"Well then, I'll be off. Just here to pick up a couple of people." He looks over at Reese, Sienna and Kristine. (5/5)

"Ok you three, onto the pickup." Chef barks as those three lazily get up. Max waves goodbye to Reese and Sienna.

"Down to the final 10… and we are releasing another horde of zombies and… we got something special lurking in the shadows." Chris laughs evilly as they drive off.

"I hate that man." Ruby looks down.

"I do too… I'm sure we all do." Jace pats her back.

However, the surviving ten perk up as they heard something crawl on the roof of the barn.

"What is that?" Addie looks around.

"A bird?" Rick shrugs as the crawling became even louder. "A very big bird?"

"Someone should go and check it out." Audrina says. Slowly everyone in the barn slowly look over at Rick and Dutch.

"What?" Rick looking around.

"Oh go f*** yourself. Nothing is making me walk out there." Dutch leers.

A few minutes later Dutch gets thrown through the doors of the barn as Rick quickly follows. It was around midnight at that time. They both could hear the groaning of the infected coming they're way.

"Those B******!" Dutch growls as he is help up by Rick.

"Come now, Mr. Orlov. Let's just look around the outpost and head back." Rick offers but Dutch picks him up by the collar.

"One, Mr. Orlov is my father, and two, don't order me around. Got it?" Rick nods quickly as he drops the redneck as both of them began to look around the outpost.

"You think, they're ok?" Ruby looks over at Feline.

"Hopefully, but let's hope if they get mauled it. Or at least only attack Dutch." The two girls share a laugh.

After about five minutes the doors open as everyone pick up weapons as Dutch and Rick walk back in.

"Well… did you two see anything?" Audrina ask looking around.

"Nope. It seems whatever was out there went along and left." Rick shrugs.

Max let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness… haha for a second there I thought…" He is cut off as he falls over.

"MAX!" Everyone calls out as he is screams as a large creature drags him out the window. (4/5)

The thing that grab him look like a massive worm with teeth that was so long it was able to extend out the window.

Everyone looks around.

"What was that thing?" Audrina looks around being in the middle of the group.

"How in the world are we supposed to know?" Dutch panic eyes look back and forth. However everyone heard something break up stairs.

Everyone began to walk away from the center of the room staring up at the darkness that was the second floor.

As they walk back Jace sadly got to close to a window. Reaching out form the darkness is an undead grabbing him by his shirt, bring him close to the window.

"JACE!" Ruby the only one to react to him being grab ran towards her friend. However before the albino is able to reach him that worm thing shot out of the darkness grabbing Ruby by her hoodie and lift her into the darkness above as Jace is yank out the window. (4/3)

"F*** THIS!" Dutch turn and ran towards the door. "You losers can stay here and die, but I'm getting out of…" Dutch is side tackled by Audrina. Audrina grabs him by the collar.

"Now listen here, you over-sized ape! You're staying here and helping us beat this thing! Or I swear you're going home in a body bag!" Audrina's usual upper class personality is gone now. She is scared for her life. However, Dutch barely paid attention to her. He was too busy looking up past her.

Audrina slowly looks up seeing what Dutch was seeing and she stops.

Above them is a creature with a very human like body. However it was a sickly green with scales. It had 5 long fingers and normal looking feet however the most noticeable feature was it head which had no eyes but had a mouth with no lips with razor sharp teeth.

"Oh my…" Audrina barley breathes out as the monster mouth shoots out of its body attach to that worm thing from before and grabs Audrina by her head and lift her into the dark screaming. (3/3)

* * *

**Confession**

Dutch holding his knees to his chest.

"I'm not sure what happen. One minute we were laughing having fun and then boom… everything went to shit… but… I want you to know that Dutch Orlov is no coward."

Dutch looks back and forth.

…

Audrina glaring to the camera.

"Dutch is so dead."

…

Dutch is sucking his thumb.

**End of confession**

* * *

"Where did it go?" Feline looks around.

As on cue the monster leaps down into the center of the outpost the monster hisses. Feline steps back and glares as she throws Dutch a pitch fork as she picks up a lead pipe as they both charge the beast.

The monster is able to leap over Dutch's stab and tackle Feline sending her flying into some hay. Dutch turns around as the monster stands up on its hind legs and back hands Dutch sending him into a pile of cow manure.

The monster turns and hisses at Addie and Kathleen as both shriek. The monster let out a sadistic laugh as it took a step towards them.

Addie wisely bolted but she ran right into rick sending them both falling to the ground. Leaving Kathleen to deal with it. The monster took a step towards her as it tongue shot out.

Kathleen screams and closed her eyes expecting the bite to come. But it never did, Kathleen looks over seeing Trevor standing in front of her the beast tongue was stuck to his chest. Trevor held its tongue as the monster tried to get its tongue free.

A pitch fork them jams into the back of the monsters head as it stops moving and drops dead. Behind it Feline was brushing her hands.

"Take that, you overgrown salamander."

Kathleen ran over to Trevor as he drops. "TREVOR!" He was sleeping but Kathleen held his head cuddling it.

"That was… AWESOME" Dutch leap up put of the crap he found himself in. "Man, what an adrenaline rush. God, you two are screwed. I can be awake for hours now…" Dutch cheers fist pumping. However, he stops in mid-sentence being perfectly still. Dutch then fell over napping. (2/2)

Chris soon walks in with Chef. "Aww, you killed my reptile. Oh well." He looks over at the only 4 still awake. "Looks like it's down to you 4. Chef, go and throws the ones napping in the back."

Kathleen slowly walks over to Chef as she pulls on his shirt. "Umm… Mr. Hachet... is it ok… if… if"

"Spit it out!" Kathleen jumps at Chef's outburst.

"…Is it ok if I get a ride back with you?" She looks over at Trevor who was still sleeping.

"You know if you do that, you're out, right." Chef raises an eyebrow, confused.

"I don't care. I'm sure Rick's got it from here." She looks over as Rick gives her a thumbs up.

Chef sighs and nods. "OK, get in the back." Kathleen slowly gets in still holding Trevor head in her lap as they drive off. (2/1)

"We got this, time to show this redneck some girl power, right blondie?" Feline stands in smug manor. However after a second for not getting a response she looks over seeing that Addie was pasted out on the ground. "Oh come on!" (1/1)

Soon another 5 hours ticks by as Feline and Rick were now just staring at each other intently.

"You might have beaten me in the arm wrestling, but you are not beating me here, Miss. Fallon." Rick smiles but it soon turns into a frown as Feline stands up and began to walk over to Rick her hips are noticeable swaying.

"Oh Rick, I'm so tired, but you must be so willful to be doing all you have and still be able to stand." The goth slowly gets behind the redneck and begins to massage his shoulders. "You know it's pretty impressive, everything you have done."

"Well… well, I guess you are right, Miss. Fallon" Rick gulps, never having anyone especially a girl be this close to him.

"That being said, Rick, I hope you can forgive me." She says letting his shoulders go.

"Of course, Miss. Fallon" Rick then stops and turns around. "Umm… forgive you for what?"

"This." She lift her leg and big boots Rick right into the chest making the redneck stumble and lean against the wall.

That was very close to the window.

An infected hands comes out and grabs Rick's arm and gives it a strong bite. Rick is able to get himself free however the moment he does he falls backwards and asleep on the ground. The counter buzzes and confetti shoots out.

Chris comes with the rest of the contestants. "We have a winner…" Feline falls down napping. "FELINE." Her team celebrates as they pick her up stilling sleeping and carry her off.

Chris turns to the wasters. "That means I will be seeing you guys at the ceremony."

* * *

Later that evening all the Wasters were in the pumping room right next to the sewer shooting off into god know where. The entire team was talking.

"So who should we vote off?" Reese glances around at everyone.

"How about Nik? That psycho let the zombies in that got some of us bit." Ryan glares at Nik, but she stood.

"But I open the door to let you in after you went to pee." Nik said trying to defend herself.

"You're a liar he was with me as we were talking about life back home." Antonius shouts back as her team glares at Nik. Nik stares at Ryan and Antonius and cries out.

"They're lying! They're trying to get me out!"

"Yellng won't solve anything. Let's just see where the votes fall, ok." Eric stands as everyone nods and walks off into the voting booths.

"Wasters, you have lasted long staying away, but let's just say… you guys wasted away." Chris lets out a laugh.

"Get on with it, ya jack***" Ryan glares at the host.

"Fine, aright geez. You have all cast you votes and when I call your name, come up and receive a can of beans" He picks up 4 cans and tosses and says. "Ryan, Sienna, Jace and Ruby, come on up and receive your can." They stood and did so. "Reese, Antonius, Trevor and Eric you guys are also safe."

"Look like you guys are the bottom 3." Chris looks over at Kathleen, Nik and Rick. "Rick: you at the bottom for being the last one standing, but then having it taken away from you by some flirting. Kathleen: you left and not by falling asleep. Shame on you. And finally Nik: you opened the doors and had zombies come in and bite three of your teammates." The look down ashamed of themselves.

"However, Rick, you are still able to fight another day." Rick jumps up happily and grabs his can of beans.

"Now the finally can goes to…"

…

…

…

…

…

Camera pans to Chris who was glancing at both of the girls.

…

…

…

…

…

The camera goes to Kathleen who holds out her hand to Nik.

…

…

…

…

…

Nik slowly takes it as both girls await judgment

…

…

…

…

…

"Kathleen." Kathleen jumps up happily, but stops and looks at Nik. "Sorry, Nik. I guess you're the first out."

Nik glares at Ryan and Antonius and sighs. "Well, whatever. It's been fun." Her and Kathleen hug, but then her frown turns to a goofy smile. "Well, I guess it time to test this bad boy."

Nik laughs as she leaps and belly slides into the sewage laughing the whole way. Everyone stare sat the hole like she nuts.

Chris turns to the camera. "And there you have it! The first contestants is gone! So what will happen next time? Will the Waster's realize they are being played by one of their own? Can I really make these fools do anything for a couple million? And will Feline be able to stay up next episode? All that and more next time on TOTAL. DRAMA. WASTELAND."

The camera turn on as Ryan was smiling enjoying his can beans as he is tap on his shoulders. He turns, seeing Antonius behind him.

"There. I convinced them to vote out Nicole. I held my side of the deal, so do we have an alliance." Antonius smiles as Ryan stands up.

"Nah, but I'll think about." Ryan walks off, leaving a very angry Antonius glaring at him.

Camera fades.

* * *

**There you go another chapter is up and our first contestant is gone. Also before anything Invaderzimdibfan Nik was such a pleasure to write for but sadly someone has to go. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also I would like to say this challenge was a mix of the awakethon and a challenge that our good friend The voice in your head suggested. I thank you as well. I will see you guys next time. Also for a better idea on the monster that attack them watch Dark Escape 4D you will know it when you see it.**


End file.
